Chiyo of the Shinsengumi
by Jingkura
Summary: Chiyo Yakamura is a childhood friend of Chizuru Yukimura. After four years abroad in England, Chiyo comes back to find her friend missing. After scouring through towns she finds her in the hands of the Shinsengumi. She is offered a place as a warrior and comrade. Who will fall in love with her? How can she see demon's true forms? And who will she love? Find out and read!
1. eyes brighter than the moon

Night time was silent and only a single person's footsteps could be heard amidst the stony silence in Kyoto's streets. A figure with a black cape walked slowly and silently with her face hidden by a long hood. Today was a special moon and it's moonlight bathed houses and streets with a brilliant bright light.

" What a hassle. I'm pretty sure I won't find her here either. Where is the world is Chizuru?"

Suddenly a single person's footsteps melded with another person's footsteps. However these footsteps were uneven and ragged. The cloaked figure wanted turned around contemplating the fact that he may be drunk and need some assistance. However something told her that she actually would regret it if she saw who it was.

" Excuse me sir, are you okay?"

The reply was just a series of unhuman gurgles and laughs. Still resisting the urge to turn around, a shiver passed through the stranger's body. Suddenly she heard the sharp scraping ring of a sword being pulled out of a scabbard. Her hand instinctively pulled her own sword out of its sheath and whirled around. Metal met metal with a loud ringing sound. The force caused her to pull back and she got a second to look at her opponent. Glowing beady red eyes met her eyes and and a crazed smile graced a hideously white pale face. White stringy hair flowed from the crazed creature's head. Was this even a person? Getting ready to strike again she rain forward. The monster didn't even blink twice before countering her attack.

" Ugh this isn't going to work." she thought," I have to make another approach."

Instead of lunging like she had done the past five times, she stopped in her tracks and stuck her sword back into its sheath. Just exactly as she had hoped the crazed man ran towards her ready to attack. Only her mouth was showing as her hood covered her face. Her mouth was twisted into a smirk as she whispered," Well… Gotcha."

She pulled her sword out of the sheath with brisk speed but heavy power and slashed at the white haired man's chest. The sound of blood spurting out from an open wound was relief to her ears. Her small plan had worked. However her victory was much short lived as much to her horror, the " thing" was still moving and very much alive. In Fact, the man looked even more invigorated and crazed with bloodlust. Suddenly she suddenly heard a silent " help". Inside she saw a man. Not with her eyes. But with her spirit as she gazed hard into the red glowing eyes. A man sat alone grabbing his head and shaking. " help me. Help me. Help me. I didn't mean to kill people. Just kill me. Do it." He was in immense pain as he stared longingly at her eyes. What could she do. However while she was distracted something sharp and and cold ran across her back. The cold sensation turned hot and stung with a fury. She cursed herself silently," Damn it. My sixth sense keeps on distracting me. I even let him take a snip at me!"

With her injured back she backed up and turned to the defensive as she was being corned. When her back touched a wooden wall she felt a sharp paralyzing pain stab through her back as he wound made contact with some splinters. Desperate and hurt she made a furious stab at the creature's head. The red eyed man let out a final shriek and snort and its head sliced off the neck and dropped with a thud. Slowly the body fell over and she half expected it to regenerate somehow like it did before. Three minutes passed before she wiped her sticky blood soaked sword on the monster's baby blue and white coat. It looked so familiar, the blue and white. IT was something to do with _Shin_. She was just too tired to think about it.

" Excuse me sir. Did you do this?"

A calm steady voice made her look up to see dark purple eyes. Long purple hair tied into a ponytail flowed from a pale skinned man. He had calm eyes and his face had no emotions. She took a step foward to try to explain but suddenly she felt so tired and a heavy blanket of darkness washed over her. Her mind was out like a light. The last thing she could think of was Chizuru.

The figure fell onto the ground. Saito wasn't so sure how to react. He originally wanted to question the boy to ask what had happened but he just passed out. Okita's footsteps walked towards him and he said," Mah, you didn't kill him Hajime-kun, did you?"

" No I didn't. He just passed out on the floor."

" Well anyways. I looked around and there are no other footsteps belonging to anyone but his, pointing to the boy," I think he's the one who killed the failed test subject. There's nothing to say except...ol' Hijikata won't be happy at all."

Sarto nodded. The last time Chizuru had been taken in, Hijikata was pretty mad. How would he react this time? He sighed knowing that this was inevitable.

" Okita-san. Take the boy's body and carry him back to headquarters. The others will know how to deal with him."

He left it so there were no questions that could be asked. When they got back, they would have quite a bit of explaining to do. " Poor pitiful little guy. It was just sheer bad luck. Life isn't fair though and he'll just have to deal with consequences.

* * *

" We're back!"

Everyone was sitting in the dining room and quietly ate their dinner. When the failed test escaped there had been a harrowing search for it and everyone was tired. Saito had first went in to check in that they had arrived safely back.

Hijikata harrumphed and said," Did you find the Rasetsu?"

" Yes. However we encountered some umm difficulties."

His eyebrows raised in confusion and Okita walked in. He carried the bloody body of the boy causally and dropped the him on the ground without a second thought.

" Hey Okita, have some respect and don't just go throwing bodies here and there! I think he's still alive!" yelled red haired Harada.

Okita snickered and laughed sarcastically," Yeah it's still alive and maybe a little drop will make him wake up a bit faster."

Harada gave him a disdainful look. Hijikata rubbed the bridge of his nose. Everyone else stared.

However, Okita was right as the boy just started to move and groan. Kondou gave a concerned glare and motioned for everyone to remain silent. He himself walked over and removed the soft hood and cloak from her body as her eyes fluttered open in alarm. She wondered," Where am I?! Who are all these people?! What happened?"

Suddenly she felt pressure on her hands as she felt the rough scratchy texture of a rope forcing her hands to her back and tying them together. Her eyes frantic and searched around for anyone who could help me. Those purple eyes. The ones who glowed brighter than the moon. Please...help me.


	2. I'm Saito Hajime

As a rope settled over her hands, Chiyo felt a wave of fear wash over her. What were they going to do with her?! She didn't even do anything wrong...did she?

Losing her cool she yelled," Why are you tying me up?! I swear that I didn't do anything! Please help me anyone!"

She looked around hoping that anyone would answer her plea for help. A few gave sad looks but none made a move. This was the first time she had felt so helpless. She hadn't felt this way since...since...her uncle had killed her Mother.

An older man harrumphed," I'm sorry for all the inconvenience but...we need to ask you some questions."

" But I didn't do anything wrong! Please I promise!"

" Please calm down. I also promise that if you answer our questions and you answer correctly...we will let you go."

The friendly warm smile that graced the middle aged man's features calmed her down. She nodded and fell silent.

" I am Kondou Isami and I am the leader of the Shinsengumi."

Her mind suddenly shook," That's why the uniform looked so familiar. They belonged to the patrolman who I saw in the streets today! Shit...I'm in bad luck now."

He continued," Just a few hours ago, my men found you on the streets. I would like to know, what did you see?"

She was too quick to reply," I saw nothing! I swear I saw nothing!"

His brows furrowed and he was about to speak until a man with purple clothing cut him off and said," Then, why do you have blood on you and why did you pass out? Did something attack you? Don't lie."

There was malice in his voice and she could see the fire that burned in his eyes. This made her uneasy and she gulped loudly. He made her uncomfortable.

Kondo gently patted the other man's shoulder and gently coaxed," Toshi. Calm down. Be more gentle with the boy. Can't you see that too much has happened to him in the past hours? Try to be more kind."

Chiyo wanted to mentally hug him. Was she saved?

She replied," I saw nothing. There is blood on my clothing because I work at the local slaughterhouse and animal blood always gets all over my clothes. It's honestly so disdainful and disgusting. After it gets on my clothes, I have such a hard time to wash it off and I smell awful. However that's not really important to you so never mind that. The reason I passed out is that your men gave me quite a scare. I cannot take too much shock or else I will faint. Is that good enough of an answer for you?"

" Then why was there a dead body next to you?"

" What dead body? I was by myself!"

In her long years, she had learned how to tell a good lie. Some of them looked completely moved by her lie and even nodded their heads.

" Hijikata-san. I actually let the test subject out on purpose. It was kinda fun to see it run around wild. " said a red haired man with green eyes.

That made her lose it…" What?! You let that monster out?! How could you do that? It could have killed so many people! Who do you think you are?!"

When anyone ever made a threat to innocent people, Chiyo lost it. What he said was just too cruel and irresponsible. However, she didn't notice that she had given her cover away.

The red haired man snickered and said," So then, you did see the other man didn't you. I commend you on your lie but sadly, I guess you are just too dim witted to carry it through. If you hadn't lost your temper, maybe you would be walking out right now."

Chiyo cursed him under her breathe. Just a few seconds of meeting him and she knew that she hated him. He just shrugged and smiled like he had done her a favor. Oh the nerve of him.

Another red haired man spoke up," Well then...since he definitely saw him...what should with do with the kid?"

The green eyes man laughed and replied," Well that's easy Harada- san. We can just kill her and everything would be saved. No hassle and no regrets."

Chiyo's eyes widened in fear. Would they actually kill her?! She prayed otherwise. The metal cross at her neck jingled slightly and it gave her a bit more courage.

A boy her age sighed and looked nonchalantly," Well if he is man, then he should just accept his fate. Geez what a coward."

The black haired man with the purple top waved her away and the other purple haired man who she had first seen got up. He walked over to her and lifter her to her feet.

" Wait, where are you taking me? I'm innocent please I'm innocent! I was just defending myself! Please! Why won't no one believe me?!

The shrieks could still be heard as she was led away. Almost everyone sighed. This had happened with Chizuru when they had first met her. However, they couldn't afford to have this happen again. Kazama was after her and they couldn't afford to have any more difficulties in their hard time. They all sat in silence and continued to eat their dinner in silence. No one said a word that night. No one knew what to do. Okita was the only one who wanted to kill and nobody had the heart to do that.

The man had walked Chiyo down the hall and roughly shoved her into another room. She fell into the cold hard ground and let a little yelp.

His cold eyes stared at her as he said," You better hope for the worst. No one here will help you. Just enjoy and think about your life before you die. I'm sorry things had to happen this way but life is just this way."

He was about to leave before she said," Wait, what's your name? If I am going to die, I should have the right to know who you are."

" I am Hajime Saito."

With that the door shut loudly and she heard his footsteps grow distant. She felt hopeless and alone. Sadness and fear filled her body. She just wanted to find Chizuru and go back to the old peaceful life that she had. This wasn't supposed to happen. Tears started to gather in her eyes. She fell asleep with tears still flowing out of her eyes. Little did she know...she was much closer to Chizuru than she could ever get.


	3. Chiyo I've won!

" _Chizuru wait up! You're running too fast! If we get lost your father won't be happy at all!"_

 _Chizuru ran into the surrounding forest with Chiyo fast behind her. They were going to explore the forest. Villagers kept on gossiping on rumors about a snake who would grant your wishes if you touched the tail. Both children were intent on getting a wish granted._

" _Chizuru!"_

" _Fine. Hurry up Chiyo, it's gonna get dark soon!"_

 _The two walked hand in hand into the forest. As light became sparse both started to feel more determination to be the first to find the snake. They lifted rocks and looks under plants. Suddenly they heard a slight rustling. Movement came from under a large leaf and Chizuru lifted it up tentatively. Underneath was a light sandy brown snake with brown diamonds on its scaly skin. Both girls gasped in wonder Suddenly Chiyo felt slightly uneasy. There was a wild look in the snake's eyes._

" _Chizuru...step away from the snake. Don't touch it!"_

 _It was too late. Chizuru's had already made contact with the snake's tail. Suddenly the snake pounced at her._

Chiyo woke up with a gasp. There was a sharp pounding in her head and her back felt like it was on fire. The cut she received from the strange creature was very much real. At least she would die before it got infected and she died a painfully long death. She remembered the dream. What had really happened was that Chizuru got bitten by the snake and Chiyo had to run back to Koudo- san to get help. He was frantic and very worried. Both got a good scolding for believing such silly gossip and both moved on without looking back at it. She hadn't dreamt about Chizuru since she left for Britain. Then...why now?

Suddenly the door slid open and she stared at the feet walking towards her. With her arms still tied, she pulled her head upwards to glare at the intruder. It was the man named Saito. He still had the unnerving cold look in his eyes.

He said cooly," Come now, the others have made their decision."

He said nothing more as he pulled her to her feet and ushered her out the door. Strangely after crying she felt at peace. Even if she was going to die, she was still happy knowing that she had a good life. She started to go all over the events that had happened in her life. However, she felt thankful to the man behind her.

" Umm Saito-san...thank you."

" Excuse me, what?"

" I said thank you."

He stopped and gave her the stare that said," What the possible hell are you talking about."

She took this as a sign to explain," Thank you for telling me the truth that I might die. If you had sugar coated your words, I would have false hope. This gave me a chance to go over my life and I am content. I have lived a good life and if this the end...then so be it."

His eyes widened but went back to its usual stern look as he shook his head and moved on. Secretly in his head he thought," I am so confused. Telling her that she may die would be means enough to hate me...but she is thanking me. The people I meet just keep on getting stranger with every person."

They finally stopped in the same room as last night. She gulped silently and prepared herself for the worst. " I hope they make it quick and painless.", she thought. Taking a deep breathe she nodded when he looked towards her. He then slides the door open to reveal what should have been her death. All the men were seated like last night. She kneeled and looked around. Would she die in this room?

Once everyone was settled Kondou cleared his throat and said," Well we have come to this decision.", he paused and looked at her morosely," We have no choice but to execute you. Please understand that it was hard making this decision but we need to consider the amount of lives at stake here. Understand that and know that you carry good karma. It will be painless and quick. I am so sorry."

She started at the ground and her throat constricted. This was it, this was the end. Suddenly she felt a small fire grow in her abdomen and her back still burned with pain.

She mustered enough strength to say," Wait! Listen to me!"

Everyone stopped murmuring to turn to her. Kondou nodded at her.

" I don't want to die like this. If I should die, than...I want to go down by fighting. Please let me fight someone with my sword. Honor my dignity by at least letting me do that much."

Everyone gave her wide eyed stares. She was pretty sure they weren't expecting this. Kondou rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked at Hijikata whose face was furrowed. Finally after thinking, he said," Alright we shall honor your dignity. I am impressed with your courage. It is such a shame that you couldn't join us instead. Maybe in the next life we might meet again.", looking at the group of men," Alright men! Who would like to have a duel with her?"

Everyone shook their head but only the red haired man stood up. Hmmm his name was Okita-san right? Well, names didn't matter too much right now. She prayed that everything would end up all right.

* * *

Once everyone was outside, Okita-san and Chiyo wasted no time before getting into their ready positions. Chiyo's heart beat quickened.

Okita smirked and said arrogantly," Be prepared to die within the first few seconds. You are probably no match for me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've held a sword longer than you have even lived."

All she could do was reply," Don't count on it. I will die with honor and I will live for as long as I can."

She gently rubbed the silver cross hanging at her neck. The metal was cool and smooth. Her cousin had given it to her before she left England. The memory gave her strength. She knew that her family would want her to live as long as possible and she would try her best to. Suddenly, she realized that her family would never know that she was dead. Chiyo didn't get time to dwell on the idea because Kondou one of the men had started counting down from five.

Five : get in your ready stance

Four : pull the blade inside the scabbard

Three : Close your eyes and take a deep breathe

Two: Focus on your opponent

One: Live as long as you can and be grateful for your life.

None of the two moved. Both were waiting for the other to make a move. However, there was just an uncanny way that the boy held his sword.

Heisuke whispered to Shinpachi," Ey. Isn't that the way that Saito-kun hold his sword? It seems to be the same style."

Shinpachi replied," I noticed that too. It seems as Saito has seen that too."

He pointed to Saito who started intently at the boy's sword who was stuck into its scabbard. His stare smoldered and he wanted to know what the boy would do next.

" How is it that he holds the sword the same way as me?" he thought

" I wonder if Okita-san really does have the upper hand in this."

It seems as if Souji lost his patience and he rushed at the Chiyo. She waited and counted.

"Chiyo! Concentrate! "

" Sensei, I am so confused. How long am I supposed to wait to pull out my sword?"

Her kendo teacher sat down next to her and motioned for her to sit as well. Chiyo's face was full of frustration and disappointment as she couldn't get timing right.

He smiled gently and said," Don't worry my child. This was difficult for me too. You are not gifted and I wasn't either. The only reason why I agreed to teach you more than the other students is that I see endurance in you. You work hard and I see the grit inside of you. Here this is how you measure the timing. Imagine clicks inside your head. Hear the click inside on your head every time your opponent puts his foot on the ground. When he is three clicks away from you, you pull!"

Her Kendo instructor's voice seemed to echo in her head as she remembered the clicks.

1 click

2 click

3 click

4 click

The clicks went on as she counted. Finally, Okita was three clicks in front of her and tried to stab her. Immediately she pulled her sword out and countered the attack with a deafening ear piercing ring that made all onlookers fall silent and stare. A random frail looking boy...was able to stand his ground against him.

Okita grunted and tried to overpower her by applying pressure with his sword. Chiyo knew she wasn't strong enough to endure this so she quickly pulled out. She spun around and was ready to face him again. Her hand guided her sword back into its home and was ready to attack this time. She rushed at him.

Harada sighed," Lunging at Okita wouldn't work. He would surely kill him this time. Perhaps she was just lucky the last time."

Heisuke saw that as well and shook his head sadly and continued to watch.

Okita grinned with malice as he saw her form of attack. Only amateurs would make this type of move. He could easily stab his side when he got close enough. This would end the whole match for good.

While running towards him Chiyo could see a flash of recognition in his eyes. He probably thought that she would do the stupid trick of slashing towards of his chest. However, she still had a few tricks in her sleeve. When she was in striking zone she slashed downwards and saw that Okita was already moving his sword towards her side. She immediately stopped her sword mid-air and moved it sideways to counter his attack. In her aunt's science lab, she learned that certain vibrations could cause the human arm to go numb. However she had to cause the vibrations. Every time a their swords hit, there were vibrations going down each person's arm. However they were slight and untickable. The goal was to create a good amount of shock. When Okita helt his sword sideways, he was twisting the arm in an unnatural awardway. This made his arm vulnerable to impact shock.

Chiyo suddenly swung with all her might. This had better work or she was done for it. Another sharp sounds struck followed by a grunt of pain. She had aimed for the shock to travel to his silly bone so he would lose feeling of his arm and drop the sword. She opened her eyes and saw with shock that it actually worked! His sword lay on the ground and his face was contorted with pain. Shock was not a thing to play with since it could be fatal if too much is applied.

Her world came to a complete standstill. No one moved. No one said a thing. Not a thing moved…

" I won! I actually won!"

* * *

Chizuru heard noise from inside her room. Confusion spurred inside of her as she went to check out the chaos outside. Nothing was out of the usual until she heard Okita-san shout in pain.

" I wonder if he's okay. Maybe he's hurt!"

Her socks glided around the wooden floor boards and she hurried to the main courtyard. There was no injured Okita but rather a special person she had yearned to see for many years.

" Chiyo. Oh Chiyo. You are finally back!"


	4. I've found you Chizuru

" Chiyo-chan! Is that you?" said Chizuru with her voice wavering. There was just too many emotions.

The girl turned over and stared back at her with disbelief. She said in a whisper," Oh god. Chizuru!"

They ran and embraced each other like there was no tomorrow. No words needed to be spoken to communicate how they felt. However this left the rest of the Shinsengumi at a loss starring the pair.

Chizuru was the first to pull away with tiny droplets of water spilling from her eyes. She had a huge smile splayed on her face though. Chiyo also had tears spilling out of her eyes. No one could understand how they felt.

Chiyo was the first to speak," Chizuru-chan...where have you been all this time? I have searched for a very long time to find you!"

She blushed slightly and said," Sorry. I was here the whole time. It's so strange that life just brought us together again!"

" Um excuse me but if you two are done chatting...can we have an explanation?" said Hijikata.

Both sighed because they had some explaining to do...some major explaining.

* * *

" Ok so if I heard you right...you two are friends?"

They had chatted over lunch about their past. From the moment they met to the moment Chiyo had left to go West. It was very vivid and both had a good time talking about the old days that they had together.

Heisuke stammered," So you're a girl than right?!"

Chiyo mentally slapped her face. Those men might be the strongest men in all of Japan but...man are they dumb. Just because her hair wasn't long and she didn't have chest...why that doesn't prove anything at all. While she wanted to go on a rant about disrespect, she remained calm and nodded while forcing a small smile.

Heisuke mumbled an apology and all the others followed. The only ones who remained silent was Okita who was still sore about losing to a girl and Saito who just never had anything to say in general. To them, killing a girl would be out of the question and would go against their honor codes.

The whole room seemed to faint as everyone collected the information. Only Saito remained uncaring as he started at the wall. Chizuru started laughing and whispered something to Chiyo who also started laughing. Hijikata recovered from his shock and noticed that...that...Chizuru was actually happy for the first time in a while. He had gotten used to seeing her sad smile that he forgot how much her smile could light up a room.

Suddenly Chiyo stood up and said," Chizuru. Come back with me to Edo. We can live in your abandoned house with just the two of us. It will be like old times. You won't have to see any more blood!"

Chizuru's smile instantly faded as she looked at the ground. " Chi-chan. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I must stay."

Chiyo's face fell and she asked," Why? What is keeping you here?"

" It's my father. He disappeared after coming here to work and I want to find him before leaving. Once we find him...we will go back. I want to go home so badly but I am just not in a good situation. Please understand that."

Chiyo's face set. She started at the ground deep in thought before smiling sadly. She sighed," It's okay. You're right, you have to stay here because of something important. I was just being selfish without thinking why you were here. It is enough for me to know that you are safe. I will than go back to Edo alone. Maybe we can visit each other?"

She smiled and replied," Of course. Come over to visit New Year's with us! We can also talk by sending letters. At least we both know that where the other person is."

She nodded.

Kondo said," Would you like to stay for dinner?"

If she stayed, she knew that she would never want to leave. Instead she told him that she had a long journey and wished to head out before it got dark. However that darkness would be that some other people had captured the heart of her best friend. She was being selfish but honestly, at that time...she could give less of a fuck than anyone could imagine.

* * *

Right when Chiyo had left Chizuru scooted to Hijikata's side and said," Hijikata-san...you said that we were in dire need of men right?"

He nodded and tried to avoid the question that he knew was obviously coming.

" Why don't we recruit Chiyo as a soldier then?"

" I don't know. She is a girl after all. That would cause quite a ruckus."

" But you saw her fight with Okita-san! She won against him and she was a girl! Wouldn't she be a most valuable asset to the Shinsengumi? We need quality soldiers like her!"

She looked towards the others and they nodded and mumbled their approval. Kondou stared at Hijikata not knowing what to say.

When he was thinking she took a chance to press on," If you can all confuse her as a girl, than others can too as long as she continues to dress and act like a boy. We are desperate for men right now."

Hijikata started into the watering hopeful eyes of Chizuru. " Damn those eyes" he thought. He always had a soft spot for her. Hijikata motioned towards Saito and waved him off. He curtly got up and motioned for Chizuru to follow.

Chizuru's stomach churned as she bowed as low as she could to Hijikata and bounded away. What would happen with Chiyo as a warrior? Would she improve them? Or would she light up the headquarters a bit more like Chizuru had done.

Chiyo walked out of the gates and looked above her. The first blossoms of the cherry blossom flowers were blooming. Normally she and Chizuru would view them together and gawk at their beauty and elegance. However this year, she would be alone. She sighed sadly. Her escape from death no longer pleased her but instead made her feel sore. She just wanted to go back to their old peaceful life.

" No...that's not it. I just don't want blood on Chizuru's hands. With those men, there is no guarantee that it won't happen. Who will protect her? What if those men rape her?"

Questions and worry flooded her mind as she walked further and further away from headquarters. Not even the noisy street sounds could break her thinking.

" Chiyo wait up! Wait for me!"

Her concentration broke as she turned aroudn to see an out of breathe Chizuru with Saito tagging along behind her. Life has an uncanny way to mess up life. It takes what it gives but also does wonderful things. However, this gift will end up to be a two sided blade with two different roads. What will she take?


	5. Author's note 1

Hi readers! This is the author! My chapters are not consistent in the post time. Here is an explanation...get ready for a long rant. I have been very depressed recently. This school year has not started very well. I am currently not he bridge of failing all my school subject. This year I scored the first F I have ever gotten on a math test. School has been very stressful and I feel like I cannot continue. It's to the point where I have been skipping school because...I just can't go on. Going to school is like hell for me and it's worse than being stabbed by knives. All my friends are gone. My closest friend is now homeschooled and I don't see her very often. Two of my friends moved away. And my last friend...he died after six years of battling ALS. I have no one left. I have not cut since last year. I have started again. Last year I fell into deep depression because I felt as if I was a burden to my parents. This year...I am so disappointed in myself. I just want to be smart again. All the people who get A's and throw them aside like they are no big deal... I have nothing to say to them. They don't know how much I cry at night just to get that letter in red ink! It's just a letter as my friends say but...it means the world to me. It shows me that I have a purpose to live. I prided myself in holding third chair in band for flute. However due to getting my braces tightened on the seating test day...I failed because I couldn't play because my mouth hurt too much. I cried so much after that. The boy who took my place does not know how to play a scale and taunts me every day. I cannot take it. Before I loved to practice. However, now I have no motivation to practice. Sometimes I stand outside the band room and wait for the period to end. I have never skipped school before so it's...I don't know how to describe it. I just want to be smart like other people. I want to be pretty like other people. I want people to like me. Two of my friends left me and I am not mad. I am sad. They were the perfect friends. But I do not blame them for hating me. I hate myself too. I understand their feeling. Meanwhile friends tell me that children are starving in Africa. I am selfish but...my hate is different. Only people like me will understand. I am grateful for the roof, food, clothes, schooling, etc...but I have no will to live right now. I just want to go painlessly but there is no such thing. I am too scared to see what's beyond. I do not want help. Help never does anything. They just cause more trouble. I miss those who have left. I am...just a bit sad. However I will still smile for those friends...who I know are fake. Smile and everything will be okay!

-Potato princess


	6. I miss my family

Three months had passed since Chiyo had joined the Shinsengumi. The cherry blossoms had already gone. That's the miserable sadness about them. So beautiful yet so quick to die. Chiyo busied herself with training and helping Chizuru with chores. However, she often felt herself missing her family in England. It was hard to not think about them. She was currently sparing with Saito-kun. He still didn't talk much but he was a bit more friendly with her. It started when one day Chiyo was late to dinner. She rushed to the dining room knowing that Shinpachi would probably eat her share and she would go to sleep with a hollow stomach. However, when she slammed the doors opened panting, Saito sad with his chopsticks holding Shinpachi's face away from her tray. He did that every time she was late to dinner and never said a word but nodded when she thanked him.

She was effectively training with him. Sweat was flying as their swords crammed together slided against each other for dominance. Chiyo painted with a smile on her mouth. She loved the feeling of exhaustion and sweat.

" Chiyo-chan! There's some mail for you!"

Chiyo abruptly looked away to find Chizuru waving an envelope. She quickly sheathed her sword and apologized to Saito before walking towards her. The envelope looked crusted with sea salt and had messy Japanese written. Right below was some cursive that looked immaculate compared to the Japanese above. She sighed. The only person who could write this bad was her aunt. She had written a letter back to her family a while back. The letter had been forgotten until that moment where chiyo held the letter in trembling hands. She half expected the letter to come back with the words " send back to sender". Chiyo took a seat on a some steps and tore the letter open.

 _Dear Nanarel,_

 _I have just received your letter. We also miss you. In fact, it is very pretty in London right now. A new king was appointed and he is amazingly kind. I am glad that we have a way to communicate with you now. Things are going well. Thomas has been accepted into a University where he is one of the top students. Lucilla was accepted by one of the most prestigious ballet schools in all of London and she is very happy. However, Annita's condition grows worse day by day. Sometimes she cannot hear and speak. It is slowly taking over her life. Seizures continue to keep her from school and her arm twitches uncontrollably. I think I know what ailment she has. It took my three days and three nights in my office. Scrolling through the many many pages I found most of her symptoms. Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. Otherwise known as ALS. It is a muscle disease where a person's muscles slowly weaken and the body shuts down. I will run some more tests to be sure. Do not tell Annita but, I do believe that she has this disease. It is not curable although we can try. That is all we can do. Hope and hope. However poor Annie probably knows. I cannot keep a secret from her and after all...it's her own body. What are we to do? Actually I wanted to tell you that I am going to Japan in a few months. I am going there to give a lecture and I would actually like you to be my translator. Meanwhile, we can try to come up with a cure for Annie's condition. And by the way...this Shinsengumi sounds rather cool to me! You go girl!_

 _Much love,_

 _Auntie Telula_

Her hands still shook. A wave of sadness washed over her. Her younger cousin Annita had always been very sickly. When she had left Britain, she always complained of constant headaches, and pain all over her body. Overall, it was not a pleasant situation for her. ALS was not curable. In fact she has read about it. She wanted to hope for her beloved cousin but some part inside her knew that. Words didn't need to express the pit in her stomach. However, Chiyo was still relieved that her family was still okay.

" Who's the letter from?"

Chizuru looked over with her big wooden eyes. "It's from my family in the West." Something that looked along the lines of sadness and jealousy passed in a flash through her eyes.

Chiyo smiled and said," However, you are more special too me. We have the memories that they do not."

A blush passed through her face and she held her head in shame," Was it that noticeable? I didn't mean for anyone to see."

"It's fine. Are you jealous though?"

" To be honest, I am. Sometimes I think that you may like them more than you like me."

" We all feel jealous Chizuru. It's just about facing it."

When she was in Britain she sometimes felt as if her aunt liked her cousins more. It made her feel uncomfortable and nervous at times. She tried so desperately to please her aunt but she never knew that she was already very proud of her. Jealousy was a strange thing and it never made anyone feel good. She wondered if Annita felt jealous of all the healthy children who ran around her in circles. But Annita's jealousy was sad and truly depressing. Her jealousy was her life and her childhood.

* * *

After dinner Chiyo and Heisuke had some patrol duty. It was too bad since there some oranges that were fresh and juicy. Their orange was rich and buttery and the scent was sweet and tangy. Most likely, all the slices would be gone when she got back

" Aww Heisuke, there won't be any oranges left for us when we get back!"

Both were sore about missing the orange slices. Perfect oranges were hard to come by and this would maybe be the only chance they had at getting one. Their patrol ended smoothly and both went back to their rooms. Disk had already settled in and you could hear the crickets singing their celebration of night. When Chiyo got back to her room, she untimed her hair. Her hair was shoulder length and she actually preferred to keep it long. She currently shared a took with Yamazaki who took care of the Shinsengumi medical affairs. His side of the room was empty and dark. He wasn't there. She reached for her hair brush when someone knocked on her door.

" Who is it?"

" Saito."

She rushed to open the door and found Saito standing outside. He had his usao stony face but he held a purple clothed bundle in his hands.

" There were oranges after dinner and I remembered you looking at them. I saved some for you."

Chiyo was slightly shocked. He really went at great lengths to help her. A fuzzy feeling spread through her stomachs. She smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you Saito-kun. You really do so much for me. I don't know how to thank you."

She took the bundle from his hand and it gently grazed against his. He blushed while she wasn't looking and turned away. Both of them sat on the steps in front of her room. Chiyo untied the purple bundle and it revealed oranges that sparkled with the moon light. The scent of citrus goodness greeted her nose and she smiled. She turned to look at Saito and he looked up at the moon. Silently she at her oranges with gratitude and happiness.

" The moon reminds me of many things."

Saito had said some words in a bare whisper. He was normally not one for speaking.

" Yah the moon is so strange. When I look at it, I know that my family is also looking too. I feel connected even though I can't see them in person."

"Do you miss your family?"

"Mmhmm. I miss them a lot to be honest. They were so lively and always noisy. I miss that noise a bit."

"What were they like?"

"My aunt Tellula was very . She was always cheerful and she really doesn't act her age sometimes. Aunty works as a doctor and a scientist and gives lectures to many many students. She also works as a detective for Scotland Yard which is a detective firm. My cousin Thomas is hmmm how do I say it...he's bit of an asshole. He's arrogant, clumsy, and sarcastic. Apparently he is really smart but I see him as a little kid who's trapped in an adult body. My favorite cousins are Lucilla and Annita. They are sisters. Lucilla is there years older than Annita. Lucilla was also very energetic and she was very feminine. She is always bursting with ideas and her more changes a lot. One minute she's happy and blink! She's mad. Lucilla was always sickly. It kept her away from school a lot. However she can play a metal flute like no other and performs with professionals years older than her!"

Saito listened on staring at the dark shadowed face of Chiyo. She looked really happy and excited talking about her family. It was quite endearing. In the dark it was impossible to see but, a small smile tugged at his lips. Both sat in a silence that washed over comfortably. Maybe a friendship was born. It was because of the moon. The wag that Saito's eyes shone was like the moon. He was the moon.


	7. Chizuru is an oni!

" Chiyo! Mistress. Listen to me and wake up!"

Chiyo woke up with a gasp. She had been asleep when a voice inside her head roused her. For a moment she thought she had finally gone insane but calmed down. It was just Valerise. Chiyo picked her her sword that lay beside her. Still in her white sleeping yukata, she stepped outside to meet the chilly cool air. Just a few hours ago she had been eating oranges with Saito.

" Valerise purga tenebras!"

A blinding light seared her poor eyeballs. When she opened her eyes a glowing figure stood before her. It was Valerise, the angel. She had flowing wavy long silver hair that reached to her thighs. Her face was perfect like pixie and she had pointed ears. A head dress with gentle calming stones stood on her forehead. Her dress seemed to flow like water and draped to the ground. Valerise was just a beautiful being. However her wings were the more beautiful than anything else. They were a pure white and stood proudly from her back. Every feather was immaculate and glowed with pristine.

" Mistress I apologize for waking you up. I have most distressing news to tell you. Would you like me to continue?"

" Yes Valerise, what do you have to tell me?"

" Your friend this so called Chiyo...she is…", her eyes darkened," she is a demon."

 _Chiyo started hearing strange things a few months after she arrived in London. She complained of hearing low eery sounds and seeing people with horns and glowing yellow eyes. Chiyo almost thought that she had schizophrenia and that everything was just a strange dream. One day her aunt took her to a local church. She had been. The long glass windows were stained with so many brilliant colors. Above on the ceiling was a window that let a ray of light shine down into the dark church. Actually she didn't remember much. She was too young to know what they were doing._

 _A man in a white robe with his face hidden by a hood walked towards her. Her aunt stood behind her and nodded. He pulled a necklace from his neck. It was a egg shaped gold container decorated with jewels. There was a glass window on it and she was told to look inside. Chiyo let out a cry and recoiled. There was a skull with flowers and a veil. It laughed and whispered strange things while grinning showing its old yellow teeth._

 _She was sent away. However, she returned again in a fancy white dress with her hair done up. This time there were other people in white robes and they all bowed to her. As she walked by the aisles some people told her that she was " the chosen one". What could that possibly mean? They told her to bring a sword with her. She brought the katana she had from kendo lessons in Japan. The white robed man took the sword and dropped it into a marble pool of water that was clear like diamonds. He had her kneel under the the open window in the ceiling and light shone upon her head. The man waved his arms and the crows repeated in unison. This was like a ceremony but...what was it for? After the chanting was done he started talking to her. Her aunt had told her in Japanese to say Y-E-S which meant yes in English after he finished speaking to her. She honestly had no idea of what was being spoken to her. After he approved he retrieved the sword from the water and held it above her head. Droplets of water from the sword fell on her head and slided down her face like tears. They shone like jewels in the light on the church. It was that day that she became an exorcist. She never had a choice. In fact if she wasn't baptized...they would kill her. Her aunt had tried to save her by saying nothing._

 _Her life was changed forever. From that day she say things called demons. They looked like people but instead had yellow glowing eyes and white horns. In Japanese they were called oni. When she was baptized and admitted into a group of exorcists she was given a helper. Exorcists were " chosen" people of God. The lord had chosen them to be his trusted helpers. They would help him rid the world of sin and evil. She had read that in the Bible they gave her. An angel was appointed to her. Her name was Valerie and would remain in a cross necklace. The church originally wanted to give her the cross necklace but Chiyo's cousin refused. Lucilla insisted on giving her the family cross which more " special and holy". Over the years they taught her how to fight and how to use the " holy powers" that were located inside her heart. She was the chosen one._

The news that Chizuru was a oni shocked her. She suddenly felt very faint and gripped one of the support pillars to keep herself from falling. Realization dawned upon her," Her best friend was the very thing she despised and killed."

Valerise looked at her sadly and stoned face. She said nothing but continued staring at her.

" W-What do I do? Valerise please help me."

" You do not have to kill her. Just merely take it as a caution sign. However do know that this cannot remain a secret forever. The council of elders will find out and you already the know the consequences."

This was a turning point in her life. It was not easy finding out that the person closest to you was a creature that you despised. Did Chizuru know that she was a demon? Did she know that Chiyo's job was to kill creatures like her? Do many questions filled her mind but as Valerise slowly faded away...her hope of finding the answer faded too.


	8. Fuck off Kazama

A few days had passed since Valerise had come to see Chiyo. Chiyo was still haunted by dreams of her killing Chizuru without a care. Nobody knew about her abilities as an exorcist and she preferred it to stay that way. It was a late night. Chiyo sat at her desk and worked on translating. Her aunt had wanted her to translate some Japanese medical books into English. She hacked into it and soon her hand seemed like it lost all feeling. Yamazaki had already went to bed. They exchanged very little words although Chiyo wished she could get to know him more. She sighed and continued writing. Only the sound of crickets could be heard outside and she suddenly felt very peaceful. Late quiet nights like this was her favorites. All of a sudden there was an explosion and the sound of cracking wood. Did someone just break open the gate?! Out of curiousity Chiyo grabbed her sword and headed outside to check out the strange noise. " I remember the noise coming from the gate." She thought.

Running with all her might she ran to the gate which was right in front of the courtyard. She gasped. She was right...the gate was broken into splinters but what was even worse was that there were intruders. There was a man with blond hair and a sharp cat like glare. Another man on his right stood next to him with a black vest and had tattoos on his dark skin. In his hand was a pistol and his black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. On his left was an older man with red hair and a heavy robe. He had no weapons at all and had a more gently look on his face.

Chiyo shouted sternly," You there! Who are you and what business do you have by destroying the Shinsengumi property?"

Instead of shying away as she thought they would; the blond haired man snickered at her and glared.

" I am Kazama Chikage and I am here to take Yukimura Chizuru. Give her to me or else the consequences will be dire."

There was warning in his voice but honestly...just asking for something like a spoiled brat. Plus, he was asking for Chizuru. What business did he have with her? Suddenly the image of the three men blurred in front of her eyes. When her vision unclouded she saw...they had horns and yellow eyes. Demons.

" Kazama-san, it's obvious that they aren't going to hand her to us. Let's just take her by force. These humans are no match for our strength." said that dark skinned man.

Their voices drowned out of her head as she thought," Valerise...did you see that? What should I do?"

" Just do your job Mistress. Just do what you have done all these years."

Her face hardened. Suddenly Harada n Saito walked up next to Chiyo. " Neh, I guess you've just met these three eh?"

She looked at them curiously," You've seen them before?"

Harada scoffed," Seen them?! We've had so much property ruined already! Those bastards keep on coming here to kidnap Chizuru!"

Soon after some more men arrived outside but none of them seemed surprized to see the three men. " Alright Valerise. What should I use?"

" Use your gun. There's something strange about them and I want to figure it out without you swinging and whacking me all over the place!"

She whispered to Saito and said," Saito-san, I'm going to call for backup. Something tells me that we need more men than we do have right now."

He nodded and said," Hurry." Instead of running of to find other men, she ran straight for her room. Out of breathe she huffed and desperately searched amongst her items. Things were flying and crashing noises were almost too audible.

" Yakamura-kun...what are you doing causing such a ruckus in the middle of the night?"

Yamazaki was staring at her with sleepy eyes and a confused glare. Really...sometimes that guy made her feel uncomfortable with how strict he was.

Still out of breathe she shouted," T-There are hah hah In-Intruders. Courtyard. Hurry!"

Still catching her breathe she continued to rummage amongst her items until she found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out a mahogany case that shinned and smelled of polished wood. There was a flower engraved onto the cover. Chiyo reached for the snap locks and snapped them open to reveal a shining ivory revolver. It glowed like the stars in the moonlight and felt cold in her hand.

" What's that?" Yamazaki was getting dressed and ready to leave.

" It's a gun. You ready?"

There was a velvet drawstring pouch and clicked with the sound of metal bullets. The gun made a satisfying noise as the bullets were loaded into the cartridges. " Locked and loaded."

Without saying bye, Chiyo ran out of the room and back into the courtyard. Fighting had already broke out she she could hear the clangs of swords and men grunting. Her heart beated fast and painfully against her chest. " Alright..here I go."

The whole world seemed to stop and only the agonizing sound of her heart beat could be heard. Everything seemed to be under water and she aimed. Closing one eye and squinting through the other, she narrowed her shot onto the blonde man's shoulder. After all he seemed to be the leader. Once aimed she's counting 1-2-3 before hearing the click of her hand pulling the trigger.

Hijikata and the others heard a loud bang echo around the premises and suddenly heard Kazama shout in pain. Kondou looked in the back and saw Chiyo holding a Western gun aimed at Kazama which still had smoke coming out from the shot fired. Kazama's right shoulder had blood pouring out of it and a black hole.

" Kazama-san! Are you alright?!" yelled the red haired man.

" Yes Amagiri...just leave me alone! The wound will close up in a few seconds."

Chiyo interrupted," Not meaning to burst your bubble but that wound won't heal. That bullet I used was dipped in Christian holy water. It leaves just as weak and vulnerable as a human. If I was you, I would leave right now. However, if you choose to stay…," she loaded her gun once more," I will kill you without hesitation."

Heiske looked confused and shouted," Yakamura-kun what's going on?! Why do you have a gu-?"

" Heisuke stay out of this! It is a personal matter between me and demons that none of you will understand. Those men are not human!"

Chizuru who stood behind Hijikata gasped," How did Chiyo-chan know?!"

Everything was in utter pandemonium. " I am an exorcist and my job is to purify any demons that cause trouble to the human world. Now I'll repeat myself once more...leave now or be killed!"

Kazama sighed and growled," Come one. I don't want to waste my time dealing with these pathetic humans. Let's go!"

All three men disappeared into the midst and their shadows disappeared. Chiyo had won the battle but...now she just had a lot of explaining.

* * *

" It's been my job to kill oni for as long as I can remember. I personally wish that we could just live in harmony with them...but we as humans have just severed too many ties with foreign forces. Oni and humans have been fighting for centuries and it's just something that we can't undo."

Everyone was huddled into the dining room where Chiyo was frantically explaining the history of exorcists. Exorcists were chosen people that God exposed to demons from an early age. Because of exposure, they were able to see the true form of demons and not the human mask they put on.

Shinpachi said," Than what was your exposure?"

" It's Chizuru actually."

All eyes zoomed onto Chizuru. Everyone was quite shocked. Was she implying that Chizuru was a demon too? How did she know?! Afterall, it was supposed the be a secret.

" I have known for a while that Chizuru was a demon. Don't lie to me. I know that you all know that Chizuru is an oni. Afterall, I can see it."

An uncomfortable silence washed through the room. It wasn't really the secret getting exposed part but more of that she had to kill Chizuru. Chiyo's mind swarmed with different thoughts.

" I can't kill my best friend!" she thought worriedly.

No amount of chocolate could fix this. Even though, something sweet would have been nice. " No focus! I understand that you didn't have dinner but anyways...focus!" yelled Valerise. It really was a turn down that Valerie could hear her thoughts. She really had no privacy.

" S-s-so does that mean y-you have to k-", Chizuru paused before her look darkened," kill me?"

Her voice was so tiny and she looked truly scared for her life. Chiyo sighed. She knew that she would feel the exact way if her best friend had to kill her. Chizuru probably felt betrayed at the exact moment. Wouldn't anyone in this situation also feel betrayed?

" I-I don't know." Chiyo responded.

" You can't! How could you do that?! She's you best friend!" yelled Heisuke.

" As the Shinsengumi, we agreed to protect her. If you are a threat to Yukimura-kun...we will get rid of you." Hijikata growled and his eyes narrowed.

A sweat drop fell from her head and she stammered back," H-Hold on there buddy! I never said that I would. Just listen to me!"

After taking a breath and continued," I don't want to kill her. We are best friends! I haven't known anyone longer than her and we have a deep history. Friends don't kill each other even in a messed up world. I would kill myself before killing her! She's safe!"

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit. However Hijikata still wasn't buying it," How can we be so sure?! You are the one who just that you didn't know what to do!"

" Hijikata-san calm down. If you fear Chizuru-chan's safety so much; than you should just kill Chizuru. There problem solved." mumbled Okita

" Why that little stinking rat" thought Chiyo angrily

Hijikata glared at Chiyo. He was a sensible man after all. Hijikata-san wouldn't do that to her or would he? He was always close to Chizuru. Infact no one would be surprised if they ended up together. They would have made the cutest couple! Or course Chizuru's life was less important than Chiyo. Chiyo gulped.

Kondou face grew beet red," No Toshi! I won't allow this! You aren't thinking straight! We can't possibly kill our own men!"

" But what if our own men kill the ward that we are supposed to protect?!"

" Stop it!"

Chizuru's voice cut through the room. She had never liked verbal fighting because it made her insanely antsy. Even though she normally got beaten for it, Chizuru was always the one who broke up fights amongst the boys in their old village. Chiyo could also count on her to show up while she was cooking dinner. Chizuru would come in with a sheepish smile, bruises on her face, and scratched up knees.

Chizuru stammered," Hijikata-san that's too rash. Shame on you Okita-kun for even thinking about such a dire idea. I believe Chiyo-chan. We have been friends for so many years! After that...how could she betray me?!"

Chiyo's eyes widened," Chizuru…"

" And when we were younger, we made a blood promise to always protect each other! You guys are all jumping to conclusions!"


	9. Author note 2

Dear Readers,

Helluu there it's author! I have received many supportive messages from readers about an update on my life. Thank you and I just wanted to let you know...I am still last chair but I started yelling at the other boy and he's too scared to even talk to me. Those friends who left; I have nothing to say to them still. I still wish to separate myself from them. My mother is thinking to pull me from school. I don't know how to feel about that. Personally, I do want to take a few months off from school. It's very stressful for me. Sometimes I start crying just by looking at my math homework. Math is actually the subject where all my stress sprouts from. Currently I am in the honors class. Here is how the math level classes go ( regulars, honors, accelerated). I want to move to regulars. Honors has quizzes and tests on a weekly basis, and even though some kids also endure this..it is taking a toll on me. I have gotten sick a lot recently and I think it's because of stress. However, I feel disappointed in myself. Moving to regulars would mean that I failed. I have always wanted to be in accelerated and honors was the closest I could ever get. However...now I would be at the very bottom. I wish I was good at math. That's all I have ever wanted to be. I wish my name would be number one for once whenever test scores are posted up on the board. I wish that for once...I would receive the " good job" lollipop when we get our test scores back. I am just very disappointed in myself and that...sticks with me every day. For now I will continue writing. Thanks for sticking with me! If you don't like reading my rants, you can skip and continue with the story.

Author


	10. family crammed in a boat

" Mail for Yakamura-kun!" shouted Inoue from the doorway.

They had been eating dinner silently and Shinpachi and Heisuke were fighting once again. Inoue-san had to step over the brawling two men on the group and handed Chiyo a letter. For the past seven months Chiyo had been exchanging letters back and forward with her Aunt. Every letter brought a sigh of relief but also...sadness. Relief was that her family was okay. The sadness was that she longed to see more than letters. She was officially homesick for London.

 _Dear Nanarel,_

 _My dream is finally coming true! I am leaving for Japan with the girls and Thomas! Because of the slow postal rate, by the time you receive this letter; I will be there in about two months. I will send a messenger when I arrive so you can come and meet us. My first lecture is in Kyoto so we can meet directly since I will be staying in an Inn close to the Shinsengumi headquarters. I am actually beginning to regret bringing Annita with us. She gets very seasick and her condition is getting worse. Poor Anni has lost complete use of her left arm. She keeps it in a sling but she is always staring at it. Now her voice is stuttering. Sometimes she can't speak but in a few hours she can. It's strange and it's absolutely heartbreaking to see it. I have a favor to ask of you. When you see Annita, please act very happy! Anita loves you more than she loves her own sister which is quite a statement. Believe me. You are her idol! Please comfort her and tell her everything is going to be okay. I know that we can find a cure for her ailment. We just need to work together! I am bringing over some preserved muscle samples from her left arm that I extracted when her left arm was still in the beginning stages of ALS. Please take care. I do not want to burden your friends so we can work in the inn. It's a bit cramped but hey...we are scientists and we can deal with anything!_

 _Best wishes and so excited,_

 _Aunt Tallulah_

Her aunt's letter never failed to bring a smile onto her face. However, Annie's situation seemed to get worse and worse. They had to hurry because time was running out.

" Dang I'm jealous. Yukimura-kun always gets letters and we never do." joked Inoue.

" Yah! Why don't we ever get any letters?!" joked Kondou.

" Kondou-san...other than Chiyo, the most letters get sent to you." said an exasperated Hijikata.

Chiyo continued to read the letter but noticed that Chizuru had fallen silent. Everytime she received a letter, she seemed to change. Was she still jealous?

She had put herself on a little quest. Chiyo was determined to find a cure to ALS before it was too late. She set herself onto the task of sending letters far and wide, into every village of japan, big or small. She sent letters asking of any doctors had seen the symptoms or head of ALS. Some seemed to lead nowhere. Honestly, it seemed like a hopeless case. However, because of Annita, she couldn't allow herself to lose faith. Annita had to survive this!

" What's wrong Yakamura-kun?" asked the stony voice of Saito.

Even though his voice seemed normal, his eyes seemed worried. Wow...Saito was normal. Dang, that's a change!

She replied," Uh yeah I'm fine. It's just that...my little cousin is very sick right now. I'm not so sure what to do."

He said nothing else after mumbling," You should ask Yamazaki-kun. He's in charge of the medical affairs of the Shinsengumi. "

The last time they had talked was when Kazama had broken in. _Yamazaki was staring at her with sleepy eyes and a confused glare. Really...sometimes that guy made her feel uncomfortable with how strict he was._

 _Still out of breathe she shouted," T-There are hah hah In-Intruders. Courtyard. Hurry!"_

 _Still catching her breathe she continued to rummage amongst her items until she found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled out a mahogany case that shinned and smelled of polished wood. There was a flower engraved onto the cover. Chiyo reached for the snap locks and snapped them open to reveal a shining ivory revolver. It glowed like the stars in the moonlight and felt cold in her hand._

" _What's that?" Yamazaki was getting dressed and ready to leave._

" _It's a gun. You ready?"_

 _There was a velvet drawstring pouch and clicked with the sound of metal bullets. The gun made a satisfying noise as the bullets were loaded into the cartridges. " Locked and loaded."_

 _Without saying bye_.

They never talked again other than short " hello's and " good night"s. Chiyo still hoped they could become friends but he never seemed interested in talking to her.

She smiled at Saito and put her hand over his," Thanks Saito-kun. You gave me some comfort about a girl's future."

Chiyo left leaving Saito confused as she left the room silently. The day was warm and sunny and the sun was already high in the sky. Some birds chirped in their tree branches and sang a lovely song about building a nest.

She knocked on the door to her shared room," Yamazaki-kun are you in there?"

At first a large silence came across. " Maybe he's not there-"

" Who is it?" replied a muffled voice.

She slide open the door and smelled the scent he left all the time. It smelled like warm dry grass and summer. To be honest, it was quite relaxing.

Yamazaki was sleeping on his futon and he looked quite sleepy still. He often late in the night and went to bed insanely late. That normally resulted into waking up much later than everyone else.

" Yamazaki-san, did I wake you up?"

" Um yes. But it doesn't matter. I was just getting up." he said gently.

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Mhmm?"

" My cousin overseas is very sick right now. I wanted to know if you have ever heard of her disease?"

" Here why don't you sit down. This might take a while. She thought," Wow. He's much more kinder than i thought he would be. Yamazaki has such a stern face after all."

She kneeled down and the cloth of his futon touched her knees. The cotton felt cool to her skin. " What are her symptoms or do you know the name of her ailment?" he asked gently

" Um yes! I am not exactly so sure how to say it in Japanese but here are her symptoms. She has a disease where her muscles are weakening. Just recently she has lost use of her left arm and is on the process of losing her voice. It's all muscle weakness causing this."

He seemed to be in deep thought. His face was still very young and she couldn't help but admit that he was pretty good looking. Yamazaki had these deep purple eyes and a very stern face. However, he was much more comforting than she had thought.

" Ah yes. I have heard of reported cases of terminal muscle weakness. However, I have also heard that most reported cases have succumbed to death. There is not much I can do."

Chiyo's disappointment must have been way too obvious for he put a hand on her shoulder and said," Don't worry. After all, just because no cure has been found yet; it doesn't mean that we can't find one. Is there a chance that I can examine your relative?"

" Oh right! They are visiting soon and they are on their way from overseas. Maybe than. My aunt is also a doctor so we are already both quite frantic. Are you sure you want to help?"

He nodded before responding," Of course because it is a life. Plus, I hope that we can talk a little more."

" Ah that would be great! Actually I've been a little nervous talking to you. I was a bit scared that you would think I was annoying."

He smiled for the first time and replied," Actually, I was thinking the same thing. Lately I have been a bit tired. There are many wounded right now so it's a bit hard to sleep on time."

" Oh no. Are you overworking yourself? You'll get sick yourself if you don't take care of yourself! Can I do anything to help?"

Chiyo put her hands over his. Suddenly a pretty noticeable blush spread over his face and he stammered," Oh uh no no! I'll be fine don't worry about me! After all, I'm tougher than you'd think I was."

He punched himself playfully. They both laughed. Maybe a new friendship was possible. Sometimes misfortune sparks friendship. After all in a wolves den, the more allies, the better. A wolves den. A world. A society. An ecosystem. Wolves dens could be anything but not everyone can survive them.

* * *

Hi guys it's author! I can relate to what happened above. My friend's brother recently succumbed to death because of ALS. I remember being so so dead after that. We were all expecting his death but...we weren't ready for him to go. His death sparked something in me. I feel very grateful for having healthy family members and being alive. His name was Hajime. If you search up Hajime Miyasaka you can find articles about him. His mother runs a blog and I would appreciate it if you could send loving messages to her. Also, it is true. Anothers misfortune can make friendships for you. Have you ever made friends with someone just because you both hated someone? Did you guys like each other because you both could gossip about him/her? Well, I'll admit that I have in the past. I wish I cold go back and " spend more time loving rather than hating". Mother Teresa is my new idol! She did good for the world and I wish that one day I can too! The first step I intend to take is to support and do the ALS ice bucket challenge. Hajime's memory keeps me alive and from doing rash things. May you rest in peace Hajime. Now your spirit is free from the sick body that trapped it.


	11. Yamazaki wait up!

" Yamazaki-kun wait up!"

Yamazaki had only recently had time to eat dinner with the others. Apparently he was a " regular" in the dining room before Chiyo had shown up. However, after her arrival he instantly became busy and skipped his meals regularly. In fact, it took a bit of " pushing" from Chiyo to have him eat supper.

 _Chiyo had been working at her desk. As dinner time approached she only became more and more sucked into the book she was reading. She had been reading nonstop for days. This book possibly had the information needed to create a cure for ALS. However, more reading lead to nothing still. As her aunt had told her previously," Science is like a child. The more patience and care you put into it, the better quality of a human they will be." In other words, being patient when doing research gives you better results. The more slowly you get information, the more quality it is and it will make research easier. Her aunt also made the best bread. She put cheese inside and if it was fresh when cut, melted cheese came spewing out._

" _Yum. We normally ate that during dinner. Speaking about dinner…"_

 _She gasped," Oh no it's time for dinner! If I don't hurry poor Saito-san will have to guard my dinner for me again! I can't ask too much of him."_

 _Chiyo was about to fly out when she knowticed that Yamazaki never ate with the captains. He was technically a " captain" because he was in charge with medical affairs._

" _Hey Yamazaki-kun, why don't you ever eat dinner with us? Do you eat with the other men?"_

 _Yamazaki was also hard at work; writing up what she presumed was a report. He looked up and_

" _Um no that's too much work. You just head on without me." he stammered._

 _A frown twisted on her face. Here's a lesson. Whenever Chiyo frowned, it could be heartbreaking to some. Yamazaki felt a sweat drop roll off his forehead. Making someone sad wasn't good for the soul._

 _He stammered," Don't worry! I'll go eat dinner with you tonight. I've finished enough of this so an hour off couldn't hurt."_

 _He mustered a smile to show emphasis. Instantly her face brightened and returned to normal. He left onto the dining room wondering," What have I done?" shook his head," No I'm too busy to eat. Why don't you just head on?"_

 _Realization dawned upon her," Yamazaki-kun...do you never eat dinner?"_

" _It's because I'm too busy to eat. No worries though. After all, one missed meal per day won't kill you."_

 _He stopped short. The look of shock and disappointment clouding her face was quite powerful. She mumbled," That's not healthy. You are working so hard. Eating food is absolutely necessary for the effort you put in your work. Do you want me to bring you a tray so you can eat in here? Although I would like it if you came to eat with us."_ "

* * *

Yamazaki-kun wait up!"

Yamazaki was on his way to the dining room. It had been a few weeks since he had started eating with the other captains again. The room seemed more full with him there. After all " the more the merrier!". However, Saito seemed to have changed a bit. He was already pretty cold and distant but, he seemed to become even more cold whenever Yamazaki entered the room. Saito always had a scowl on his face but it was these times that the scowl became deeper and more heavy set.

" Chiyo, have you noticed that there's something different about Saito-san recently?"

Chizuru was staring at her with concern in her eyes. She had caught her walking towards the dinning room and wanted to talk to her while she had the chance.

She turned towards Yamazaki and said," Sorry can you continue by yourself? I want to talk privately with Chizuru-chan."

He nodded and waved while he walked away. Chiyo turned back to Chizuru with a more serious face. " Actually, to be honest...I have noticed that there's something going on with him. He's pretty distant to begin with but recently he's just been even more stony than his usual self. What do you think is happening?"

" I'm not so sure. I just noticed that his behavior began when Yamazaki-kun started to sit with us."

" Mhhmmm I'm going to look into it. Don't concern yourself too much over it Chizu-chan." Chiyo said with a smile.

Before she left Chizuru suddenly grabbed her hand," Wait! I noticed that Saito's been pretty interested in you recently. Maybe he's jealous?"

A blush spread through her face and she said," That can't possibly be it! I think it may that he isn't getting enough sleep. Sometimes if I'm out taking a walk late at night, I can still see the candle on in his room."

She thought," When I went to school in London, I was never really popular. All the other girls seemed to get courted but I never did. I'm just really plain in looks. Jealousy can't possibly be the reason. Chizuru must be out of her mind again."

She shook her head and headed off for the dinning room leaving a confused Chizuru pondering.

* * *

" I'm sorry I'm here so late! I was just talking with Chizuru and I didn't even realize the time." Chiyo huffed out.

Gen replied," Oh no worries. It's nice to see you two talking. Chizuru has been more happy recently and I think it's thanks to you Yakamura-kun."

" You give me too much credit Gen-san. Actually,", she paused," I want to thank all of you guys. Chizuru never had lively friends like you. I think you guys are all very sweet and you guys are wonderful friends to Chizuru. I worry about her a lot but you all make me feel reassured."

Everyone pretended to be interested in their food but their blushes certainly didn't disappear. A girl calling them "sweet" was a little too much for them to handle. Gen laughed and replied," Now you're giving us too much credit! Oh and before I forget," he pulled out a letter from his pocket," Here's another one. This person must very interested in you to send you so many letters."

" Haha you're right. It's my dear aunt."

She took her usual seat beside Saito and Yamazaki and tore open the letter…

Dear Nanarel,

I think if you have received this letter, I should only be a few weeks away. We stopped by a port in Southern China and I just dropped the letter off. Anyways, I'll send a runner to pick you up when I arrive. I shall be staying at an inn close to the dock for a few days to get settles down and to find a better inn. In total, we should be staying for about eight months or longer. I continue to observe Annita everyday. Sometimes I feel as if I am treating her like a wild specimen. Observing and taking notes. But truly, I am confused. I don't know what to do and how to start. I am good at improving cures; not making them. However, we are all nervous. Recently, Anni had a Grand Mal seizure and we weren't there with her. She had gone up to get some fresh air while Lucilla and me stayed in our cabin. We heard shouts up deck and immediately ran up. Apparently, she had lost consciousness. We were all hoping that she maybe hit her head but that's when the muscle convulsions started. Lucilla had brought a book up and I had to grab it out of her hand and shove it into Annita's mouth. Poor thing nearly bite the book in half! Now I owe Lucilla a new copy of Black Beauty and she was pretty upset about the loss of her favorite book. Well that beats having Annita bite her tongue to a pulp. I am worried either way. Seeing you will definitely make her happier. They say that being happy improves your health. I know that having her see you will make the happiest she's been a very long time!

See you soon,

Aunt Tellula

She folded up the letter and sighed. Grand Mal seizures were only supposed to happen once in a person's life. However, there were exceptions and Annita was definitely one of them. Suddenly she realized," I completely forgot to tell everyone!"

Everyone was absorbed into watching an arm wrestling match between Heisuke and Shinpachi that she had to cough five times before Saito looked towards her.

" Um guys, can I tell you something really quickly?" she shouted above the grunts and shouting of the two.

" Yah, just make sure it's loud. I can barely hear anything." replied Harada cooly.

" Well, my aunty and my cousins are all going to come to Japan soon. They are here aunty will give medical lectures all over the country. All of them have traveled a long way. I was wondering if I could maybe have a day off to spend some time with them?"

Hijikata looked up for the first time," A day off? I'm not so sure. We need you to train a new batch of recruits. Can you see them for maybe a few hours?"

Chiyo blushed. She normally didn't like to push limits and took no as a no. She stammered," P-Please Hijikata-san! I have a beautiful little cousin and she is the world to me. She is terminally ill and we don't know how long she has left. We were very close and my aunt wants us to spend time. Since I left, she's been depressed and lonely and I just want to make her happy. Happiness is good for your health after all!"

Suddenly her eyes felt a burning sensation and her nose seemed to stab in a sharp pain. Her world suddenly began to blur around her and her voice broke a little. Something warm and wet moistened her eyelashes and she mumbled," I'm sorry. I-I-I get a little emotional when talking about her. I'm sorry please excuse me and continue eating."

She walked out leaving everyone wide eyed and slack jawed. Heisuke whispered," D-did we just make her cry?"

Harada made a hissing noise and everyone stared darkly at their dinner. Kondou stammered," Yikes...does anyone want to get her back in here?"

Nobody made a move or said anything. They weren't so sure of what to do. Not a lot of people cried in front of them and it made them nervous.

" Well well Saito. Guess you have a soft spot for Chiyo-kun eh?" mused Okita as Saito moved to the door without a word.

" Shutup." and he closed the door quietly.


	12. Don't die Annita

Chiyo rushed out in embarrassment. Had she just cried in front of so many people! How shameful! She groaned and slid down the wall to sit on her butt with her hands covering her eyes.

" Poor Anni. Why did this have to happen to her? She is so young and still has such a vast future ahead of her!" she whispered to herself.

More tears started to trickle down her eyes. A feeling of hopelessness filled her stomach. She had a feeling that she couldn't find the cure. Chiyo felt stupid and lazy. Where would she start?

How did people come up with cures? What should she do? More tears spilled out as she pondered the uncertain future. Annita didn't deserve to die. She was too young and too innocent. Anni was the sweetest little girl she had ever met. Chiyo had never been very good at math but Annita was a prodigy! She could write complex equations all over a chalk board! And, she was also a musical prodigy as well. The pure buttery sound of her flute could echo all throughout a concert hall's vast walls and ceilings. Annita had such a big future yet this...this sickness had to wipe it all away. Like the way that Anni would wipe the chalk off a black board.

Chiyo was practically sobbing now. Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her. She lowered her hands to look into deep purple eyes with her red swollen ones.

" S-saito-san. What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

" To make sure that you don't cry yourself to death." he replied with no emotion in his voice

She looked away and tried to try her eyes and wipe the snot from her nose. Suddenly, Saito grabbed her hand and put something soft inside of it. Looking into her palm, Chiyo found a blue handkerchief that felt like a lamb's wool.

" Thank you" she whispered before blowing her nose and wiping away the clear streaks on

her cheeks.

She sighed and closed her eyes expecting him to head back in but he made no move to leave. Instead he sighed and leaned back.

" Can you tell me about your younger sister? You don't have to if that makes you upset."

" No it's fine. I think maybe talking about her will make me feel a bit better." she smiled slightly.

" Her name is Annita but we call her Anni. When I first arrived in the western city, I felt very lonely because I couldn't speak their language. Nobody spoke to me and nobody knowticed me. Anni and the rest of my cousins could speak Japanese. They are mixes and their father is Japanese and their mother is European. Because they have a family business, they associate a lot with Japanese business partners. They were all taught Japanese and are pretty fluent in both English and Japanese. All three of them were the first people to ever talk to me other than my aunt. However, Anni was the sweetest of them all. She always brought me sweet hot drinks when I was up late studying and I would walk to her room to tell her a story before she went to sleep. We were...very close."

Saito just stared and nodded thoughtfully before Chiyo continued," However, I knew after a while that Annita had an unshakeable sickness. Sometimes she would forget her name and do some strange things."

" Like what?"

" One time her teacher told me that she took off her shoes in the middle of class and stood on a desk for the rest of the lesson. After school, she asked her teacher where her shoes were and why they were off. Later I learned that she was epileptic. Epilepsy is a brain condition where there are some problems with nerves and such. Because of that she sometimes starts shaking uncontrollably and gets very bad headaches. Recently, she…" her voice broke once again.

" She...has diagnosed with a sickness that has no absolute cure. Annita is depending on me to find a cure but I have no damn idea where to start. Little to nothing is known about her condition and I-I'm just so scared. I feel so dissapointed in myself right now. If I fail, than someone dies as a result of my stupidity."

Tears streamed out her red dry eyes like little droplets of glass. She hurriedly covered her eyes with her hands again. It was so shameful to have Saito see her like this. He...he was just so above her and it didn't feel right to let him see her so unkempt. She needed to be composed around her superiors. Chiyo let out a gasp when she felt something touch her shoulder. Saito placed his hand on her shoulder and stared at her with his never changing stern stare. His eyes were still stony but they seemed dimmer than usual. Although his face hadn't changed one bit...he seemed for relaxed and calm.

They just sat there is silence where no one wanted to move. Peace was such a fickle thing. It came whenever it want to and leaved whenever it pleased. If only someone or something could put a never ending leash on its neck and hold it there forever. This thing called "peace" could never understand the chaos that ensued after it decided to disappear once again.

* * *

Chiyo walked into the dining room once again. Her nose was still running, cheeks still flushed, and eyes still swollen and beet red. She bowed low in apology towards Hijikata and said," I apologize for my outburst before. A few hours is all I need. Thank you for letting me have that time."

" Your thanks isn't necessary. We were talking and," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of nose as he normally did when exasperated," You know what? Just take the whole day off. You deserve it since you've been working hard."

He even smiled in the end which earned him a gasp and a enthusiastic " thank you" and bow. Chiyo was overjoyed! She could have the whole day to herself and her family! The brunette ate with unusual vigor that evening. Her previous cry had made her feel much better than she had in a few days. Sometimes crying was like putting sleep into a bottle. It seems to rejuvenate you and let your negative emotions fly away like little cranes. She smiled at Saito and she wasn't so sure if she was seeing correctly but...she could have sworn that she saw the edges of his lips raise ever so slightly.

She mouthed," Thank you to him"

He nodded and turned away. But something about his face just seemed a bit more flushed and pink than normal. Chiyo was pretty sure that she wasn't having a good eyesight day.


	13. Salve on a scar

After her emotional outburst during dinner, Yamazaki walked with her to their shared room. He was constantly looking at her with a worried expression but never said a thing. When they reached the privacy of their room he breathed out," Are you okay Yakamura-kun? You seemed very upset over something. Is it about you cousin? You don't have to say anything if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

" Thank you Yamazaki-kun but I am feeling much better. I was a bit worried about the condition of my cousin's health. My aunt wants me to work to find a cure for her disease but I was just very overwhelmed because I'm not so sure where to start. There aren't many leads, but, I'm very sure that things will turn out alright in the end! We just have to believe!"

Yamazaki's eyes widened. To him Chiyo was truly magnificent to be able to think so positively. He smiled and said," Of course. Just know that hope will always be your biggest tool."

Chiyo smiled back and turned her back towards him to change. When she had first moved in, she was very unsettled about having to change infront of another man. She didn't trust Yama-kun a lot and would always look over her shoulder to make sure he didn't turn around. However, as the months glided by, she looked less and less until it just felt right to change in the same room as him. He normally was either working or turned around and respected her privacy. Yamazaki went to his desk to work and was completely unaware that his female roommate was changing.

An immediate blush spread over his cheeks as he thought," Oh shit…" when he saw her bare back. She had taken the bandages that served as binders for her breats. After all she was still a girl. However, the only thing that stood out was a ragged scar on her back.

Without even thinking, he walked up to her and touched it. Chiyo gasped as she felt something cold on her back and flinched back immediately while looking at the hand's owner. Yamazaki immediately pulled his hand away while his face blushed in silent shame.

" I-I'm sorry! That was wrong of me to do! Please, I meant no harm. I just wanted to look at the scar on your back." he stuttered.

This seemed to calm her down and she started to laugh a bit. " It's okay. J-just give me a warning before you that do that next time. It just scared me a bit! Anyways, sure but it doesn't strike me in the least of how a scar could be so interesting."

Yamazaki knelt down and gently traced the edge of the scar. His touch was feathery and light and Chiyo shivered a little. The scar was was torn and ragged and burned with a bright violet red.

" When did you get this scar? It seems to be a very fresh sword wound."

" You're right. I got it when I first joined the Shinsengumi. Twas the night where Okita and Saito found me and took me back to headquarters. I met some of the failed rasetsu and one of them managed to give me a small cut on the back. But I kept forgetting about this and since I didn't treat it well...it turned into a scar."

" A small cut?"

" Well, I have seen much worse."

" True. Does it still hurt?"

" Umm well...sometimes. It's not that bad though so you shouldn't worry yourself too much over it. You already have so much to do and this is just something unnecessary."

Yamazaki frowned," This isn't necessary! You are hurt and I do worry about you. I am the doctor here so be a good patient and let me help you."

Chiyo's eyes widened and she just nodded meekly. Yamazaki sighed and walked to a box on his side of the room and grabbed a container. It was a tub of olive green salve that smelled like herbal medicine. He coated his index finger generously into the salve and gently began rubbing it into her back. The salve felt cool and left her skin tingling. He rubber his finger in small circles gently and he suddenly felt the urge to touch her more. Chiyo's eyes drooped and she sighed mentally. It felt nice actually. With much hesitation Yamazaki's finger left her pale back and he heard her whisper," Thank's Yamazaki-kun."

" No problem"

She finished changing into her sleeping yukata and climbed into her futon. The sheets were still cool and she nestled her face into the sheets. Her back still tingled where Yamazaki had touched her. After her cry and the small message she was given, Chiyo was more than ready to knock out for the day. Her world darkened as her eyes drooped shut and close out the world around her.

However, Yamazaki couldn't sleep and busied himself with reports. He started at his finger and thought," It's still warm from when I put the salve on Yakamura-kun's back."

He smiled gently and looked her to her sleeping back. A warmth filled his heart as he felt new found power to work at the stack of papers on desk.


	14. Author note 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dear readers,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Hellooooo it's Author once again! Lately, I have been feeling much better! I think my outlook on life has improved a lot and I'm not so sure what's been going on to make that happen. My grades are still pretty bad but now a part of me is okay with that. I have just found an unused diary on my bookshelf so I have put that to good use. It actually has a lot of dark feeling inside of it but that's better than having it plastered on my face. My dad has been getting more job interviews but all of them seem to lead to nothing. I think that we just need to believe in him. My dad is a very aggressive man. He is prone to snapping and yelling a lot...even if it's for small things. A lot of times I feel angry at him. I felt like it was unfair that I had to deal with his childish tantrums but now, I realize that we are family and that we're in this together. Now when he get's mad, I just occupy myself and say nothing. However, my mom keeps on yelling back despite my efforts to make a " shhhhh" sign at her. Arguing back does nothing and only makes him more angry. My family owned two apartments in order to get by. The other apartment's water pipes have completely molded and burst. A guy offered to fix all five of the broken pipes for about maybe $200 per pipe. However, there are a lot of bad people out there and he turned out to be one of them. He charged us $1000 for just one pipe! How insane is that?! That $1000 could have done so many great things for others! And on the same day, my dad's car has been having issues. I decided to cook dinner that day since no one was home and my mom came home while I was making dumplings. She asked me," Do you think we have bad luck?". My answer surprised me a bit. I replied," I don't think so. I think that this just meant that a lot of good things will happen later. Things never get better if they don't get worse." When I went to the hospital for a suicide attempt, a nurse with a therapy dog told me that " things never get better if they don't get worse." I think looking back...it's so true! We just need to stay happy and optimistic. My parents are going through a lot of stress and I think the least I can do is stay happy. Hopefully my dad can also be more happy. But...that is going to take a lot of time. Please pray for us. Love all my beautiful readers! Have any suggestions to how the story should go? Please write a review or message me! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Author/span/span/p 


	15. Fools who think they're samurai

Chiyo let out a sigh. She and Saito were on their daily patrol and everything seemed to be peaceful. Sometimes Chiyo felt conflicted; She liked peace but sometimes she wanted some action. She looked at Saito and he seems like his usual quiet self. Guess some things never change eh?

" Neh Saito-san?"

" What?"

" What were you like as a child?"

" What sort of question is this? He huffed

" Well, I've told you what you were like when I was younger. So...I think it's only fair that you tell me about yourself.

He was about to say something when someone shouted," Look it's those filthy scum!"

A man dressed in a dark brown robe sneered and pointed at the patrol group with his friends. Chiyo looked back at some of the men in the group. A few looked ready to draw their swords as they grumbled in anger.

" Men! Keep your composure! We are proud warriors of the Shinsengumi and we cannot let childlike taunting get the better of us." Chiyo commanded.

" Yes sir!"

She turned to Saito and nodded. It wasn't uncommon for passersby to taunt them. A few times, some people even though fruits at them. There was so must hate and animosity towards the Shinsengumi. It was so frustrating sometimes. However, it's not like they could fight back. They were there to keep the peace. Not destroy it. The group proceeded with thick silence amongst the men. Chiyo's normally neutral face was plastered with a stern frown. It upset her that people hate to say such hurtful things to her men. It only there was something that she could do about it.

" You there! Woman!"

The voice came from the same men who had taunted her men earlier. He was standing in front of her to block her way. She merely coughed and ignored him as she shoved him aside.

He snickered and sneered," What's you a little girly doin' in the wolves den eh? You should be out there with them other girls doing what? Gossiping, wearing the pretty dresses, getting married. What's a little pretty thing like you doing with these fools?"

He was about to pat her head when she grabbed his wrist and held it hard. She replied with an icy voice," I would appreciate it if you got out of our way so you don't get trampled." her look darkened," And as a side note, no one get's to call my men fools. Especially not from a low life imbecile like you."

" Of course you guys are fools. You looked smarter than the rest of them but guess' I was wrong."

He grabbed his arm away from her hold and yelled to the gathering crowd," Everyone one of the fools in the Shinsengumi are pathetic idiots! They live to believe that they can actually be samurai worthy of honor and pride. In reality, they are only children who hold onto this stupid dream. Nothing will ever make them true samurai!"

A crows started to surround the patrol group and Saito started to get a bit uneasy. Chiyo heard some men start to unsheath their swords.

" Men do as I said! I told you not to draw your swords! Do you wish for the world to see you as bloody warriors?! Do not draw!" Chiyo shouted.

She sighed in relief as she saw everyone reluctantly let go of their blades. Turning to Saito she whispered," I need you to go back to headquarters and call for help. Get Hijikata-san! He's the only person who can take care of this crowd."

" Yakamura-kun but I can't just leave yo-"

" We don't have this luxury to stay together! Now go while you still can!"

He gave a look of concern before weaving through the patrolman and running out of sight. She watched him go while whispering," Hurry Saito...we're all depending on you."

Chiyo turned back to the older man and said," What do you have to gain by insulting my men? All of you don't know how hard they train! They follow their beliefs to keep the peace yet none of you rouge samurais can ever understand that! All you do is cause trouble and bring disturbance to the streets of Kyoto!"

" Hah but you see little girly…", he leaned in close to her face and put two fingers between her chin," We are real samurai. Now why don't you come join us for a drink while we educate you on what real samurai do-"

" Get away from me!" Chiyo stomped on the man's foot causing him to cry out in pain. Someone in the crowd screamed from the sudden shout. Chiyo mentally cursed herself," Great job! You just caused some more unrest! Good job Chiyo, you deserve a medal!"

The man looked up with vengeance in his eyes," Why you little brat! Here's your reward!"

He unsheathed his sword and immediately brought it down on her head. Something snapped in Chiyo's brain and she immediately drew hers to counter his attack.

" Captain!" yelled one of the men known as Takanachi.

" I'm fine! Stay back.:

" But Captain! I-"

" Just do as I say and don't interfere!"

Chiyo sheathed her sword once again and waited as the burly man charged at her. _1 click, 2 clicks, three clicks._ When he was a three clicks away she immediately swung her sword out. Saito had been helping her for months to refine this technique.

" Gah!" the man screamed in pain.

The shock from the impact of the sword was just too much. He dropped his sword and Chiyo took that chance to hit the back of his head with the hilt of her sword. While he lay unconscious, Chiyo sheathes her sword and heard a number of cheers from her men.

" You'd showed him who's boss Captain!"

" Amazaking!"

" Good job!"

" Nice! I know that Hijikata-san will be so proud to hear this!"

Takanachi put a hand on her shoulder," Great job Captain! You did an amazing job!"

A blush spread through her cheeks after all, she had never been good with compliments. However, on the dark side, she had caused quite a ruckus which would definitely earn her an earful from Hijikata-san.

" Fuji-kun are are you okay?!"

There were some men standing by the man that Chiyo had just rendered unconscious. They seemed to be in a fluster. The whole group was probably some gang of rogue samurai and Chiyo's past opponent seemed to be the ringleader of them.

" Mistress."

Chiyo groaned mentally and grumbled at Valerise," This isn't the time! We can talk later."

" Wait but one of those men have a g-"

" Just wait till later. I promise you that I won't forget next time."

Chiyo turned back and shouted," Men let's go before we cause anymore damage. We've done enough patrol today."

" Yes sir!" came the chorus of approval from her team.

While turning the group around, she could still head the frantic cries of the unconscious man's gang as they struggled to rouse him. Chiyo winced as she thought," Well...that might leave him with an unpleasant head injury tomorrow." People cleared the way as they weaved through the growing crowd.

" My how violent! The Shinsengumi are getting out of hand these days!" a woman said gossiping to another woman.

" Can't we just have a day where they stupid wolves could just leave us alone?"

" We were better off without these fake men that call themselves samurai!"

" Stupid wolves."

" I hope you all see the fate of death!"

" I won't be surprised if all of you fools ended up in hell where you belong!"

" My mommy says that she wishes you were dead."

The whispering of the crowd continued to echo over and over in Chiyo's head. They seemed to almost overwhelm her with the hate and dark feelings pointed towards her team. She sighed sadly and continued to usher her team out of the godforsaken area. Suddenly she head a man yell out," Bitch! You've killed Jushiro!"

Chiyo turned to a man who wore magenta hakama. He seemed to be part of the man's gang. Jushiro...was that the leader's name?

She told her men to halt as she walked by herself to the circle of men that formed around her opponent.

" How could he possibly be dead? I just merely gave him a scuff upside the head. That imbecile had it coming towards him. In my part of the country, that was what we did to children who eat sweets before dinner." she replied flatly with obvious sarcasm laced in.

She walked over the fallen man and flaced a gentle finger to his wrist. T-There was no….pulse. In an immediate haste she placed another hand on his neck and chest.

" O-oh my freaking god. I-I-I've killed him…" she whispered shocked

The man in the magenta hakama grabbed her shoulder roughly and sneered," Well little lady. An eye for an eye and…", he moved his head so close that she could smell his putrid breath," A life for a life."

Chiyo panicked as she let out a gasp before yanking herself free of his grip and fled immediately. She kept running as she heard footsteps running towards her. " Get back here bitch!"

Suddenly she heard a gunshot ring out. " Huh? What's a gun doing he-"

Her thought ran short as she felt a searing pain bite at the back of her shoulder. Something warm lodged itself into her flesh and a flash of white burned across her vision. She felt the harsh contact of ground skin the flesh off the palms of her hand and her chin make contact with the dirt floor. In a daze she hissed at the pain from her shoulder that seemed to throb once she fell.

" Ugh" she groaned as she tried to sit up with the blooming pain in her back.

A black shadow loomed over her as the man caught up with her. There was a black pistol in his hand with smoke still floating out from the last shot. He snickered," Well miss. That teaches you to mess with the Lotus snakes. You've killed our boss and now here's your reward."

Throwing the pistol to the ground, he unsheathed his blade and placed it in the air ready to strike. Chiyo could hear the distant shrieks of her men running towards her. However, nothing made sense or even mattered in the strange haze she was in. She didn't even have to sense to defend herself. " Is this it? Is this really it?"

Chiyo's vision slowed down and everything seems to be going through slow motion. The man brought his sword down and she closed her eyes ready for the end. " I'm sorry Annie I really am. I didn't get to help you live. I-"

A loud clang seemed to wake her up from her dazed state of mind. Saito grunted as he blocked the man's sword which was merely inches away from Chiyo's face. Her eyes widened as she stuttered," S-S-Saito-san."

He wrestled the man's blade off from his only the have it block again. " Can you move?"

" Yes"

" Good now get out of here while you still can. I'll take care of him."

She nodded and winced when she felt the bullet wound bite at her flesh once again. Chiyo wasted no time before running to the safety of her team members.

" Hey come back! I'm not done with you!"

Saito narrowed his eyes and said," I'm your opponent am I not? Now face me unless you wish to render yourself a coward."

" Captain are you alright?!"

" What happened?"

" Are you okay?"

She mumbled," Yes I'm fine. Just stand your ground and be ready is Saito-san needs it!"

Her hand found its way to the wound and she felt the warm sticky texture of blood coat her hand generously . " Not again!" she thought.

They watched in silence as Saito effortlessly finished off the man and wiped his sword clean of blood on the man's haori. The crowd that had grown to the size of a small city stepped away as he passed by. Mothers shielded their children and men glared at him. He payed them no heed and continued in a steady path to the rest of the group.

He walked over to Chiyo and asked," Are you okay Yakamura-kun?"

" Yah I'm fine. Let's go back before anything else happens."

He peered suspiciously when she started to walk with her hand cupping the back of her left shoulder. Saito sighed before turning his head and walked ahead. " She..was definitely not fine…" he thought.


	16. I'll wake up in one minute

When they got back, Chiyo headed straight for her room instead of joining everyone else for dinner. Her shoulder hurt way too much and they would probably make a fuss about her wound. She wanted to clean up the wound before Yamazaki got back. If she thought the others would fuss...man….Yamazaki would be worse ten fold.

She opened the door to her shared room relieved that she was the only one there. The rooms seemed to sway every so gently. " Probably the blood loss….the blood loss" she mumbled to herself. Chiyo prodded to a wooden box next to her desk and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and surgical tweezers. She went out and doused the tweezers with the alcohol to sterilize it. Closing the door behind her she took off her top. She looked over her shoulder and saw the true extent of the bullet wound. " Shit."

There was a bloody hole on the back of her shoulder and it's edges were ragged and marred. The bleeding had stopped a whole lot but there was still a small stream of it trickling down her back. She remembered doing this back in her Aunt's old clinic. All she had to was numb her skin and remove the bullet. She reached into her bag again and pulled out some white pills that she popped into her mouth.

" It takes about twenty minutes for the painkillers to work. Guess I'll just lay down in bed until it happens." she thought.

She layed down on her stomach onto her futon and inhaled the fresh scent of the sheets. The blankets felt cool against her burning body and relieved some of the ache of her muscles. She sighed and thought," Ugh there's some blood on the floor. I'll close my eyes for a few seconds and than I'll clean."

Her eyes closed. _Just a minute. I'll wake up in one minute..._

* * *

When they got back, Chiyo headed straight for her room instead of joining everyone else for dinner. Her shoulder hurt way too much and they would probably make a fuss about her wound. She wanted to clean up the wound before Yamazaki got back. If she thought the others would fuss...man….Yamazaki would be worse ten fold.

She opened the door to her shared room relieved that she was the only one there. The rooms seemed to sway every so gently. " Probably the blood loss….the blood loss" she mumbled to herself. Chiyo prodded to a wooden box next to her desk and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and surgical tweezers. She went out and doused the tweezers with the alcohol to sterilize it. Closing the door behind her she took off her top. She looked over her shoulder and saw the true extent of the bullet wound. " Shit."

There was a bloody hole on the back of her shoulder and it's edges were ragged and marred. The bleeding had stopped a whole lot but there was still a small stream of it trickling down her back. She remembered doing this back in her Aunt's old clinic. All she had to was numb her skin and remove the bullet. She reached into her bag again and pulled out some white pills that she popped into her mouth.

" It takes about twenty minutes for the painkillers to work. Guess I'll just lay down in bed until it happens." she thought.

She layed down on her stomach onto her futon and inhaled the fresh scent of the sheets. The blankets felt cool against her burning body and relieved some of the ache of her muscles. She sighed and thought," Ugh there's some blood on the floor. I'll close my eyes for a few seconds and than I'll clean."

Her eyes closed. Just a minute. I'll wake up in one minute…

Yamazaki walked back to his shared room. Yakamura-kun wasn't there today for dinner and to be honest, he was a bit worried. Saito had explained that she was feeling tired and wished to stay in her room. Before leaving, he had requested to take something to her room. A bowl of miso soup, some rice, and grilled fish sat on a wooden tray as he hummed softly to himself. He could see the bright glow of a lamp through the tatami doors..

He knocked on the door and gently called out," Yakamura-kun, can I come in?"

There was no reply and he called out again. He tentatively opened to door find her sleeping already. " That's odd he thought." She was sleeping on her stomach and she wasn't wearing any clothes on the top half of her body. He set down the tray and leaned in close to take a look.

He muttered a few curse words of choice as his eyes widened. There was a gaping bullet wound on the back of her left shoulder. On her desk lay a bottle of alcohol and some tweezers.

" Looks like she was going to attempt to remove the bullet herself. Silly girl. She should have asked me for help."

He got to work immediately and ran out to the well to fetch a bucket of water. Running to the kitchen, he could see that Okita and Saito were still cleaning up from dinner.

" Okita-san can you please help me?"

Okita turned over with a bored look on his face," What is it? It better be worth it…"

Yamazaki in return snapped back," I think it's more than worth it Okita. Yakamura-kun's hurt and I need you to heat up a bucket of water."

" Neh, she's hurt? Must have been from that skirmish in town that Saito was talking about right Hajime-kun?"

The purple haired man nodded and mumbled," You go back and help her. I'll bring the water in when it's ready."

" Thank you so much Saito-san."

He bowed and ran back to his room. Chiyo was still passed out when he got back. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her cheek. It was warm...much warmer than usual. She stirred slightly and mumbled," Mmm that feels nice. You're hand is so cold."

" Oh Yakamura! Are you okay?! What happened?"

She groaned slightly and mumbled," Yeah I'm fine. Ouch why does my shoulder hurt to much?"

He sighed and replied in a teacher like tone," It hurts because you got shot in the shoulder and didn't even bother to tell us. Now, let's have you take some pain killers."

" I think I just took some a while ago."

" Can you still feel your shoulder?"

" Mhmm."

" Well then...it's not strong enough."

From his desk he retrieved a bottle of liquid astringent. He had been using this solution for years already and it never failed to "beat the feeling out of anyone". After cleaning his hands, he poured the liquid generously onto the wound and blew on it. Unknown to him, Chiyo shivered a little a faint blush started to grow on her cheeks. " I'm not wearing any clothes and he's so close to me…" she thought.

After five minutes he asked," How's your shoulder feeling?"

She responded wide eyed," It actually doesn't hurt at all! What did you use?"

" I've been using this for a long time and it's never failed. You'll see later after you're better."

At the exact moment there was a knock on the door followed by," Yamazaki-kun I have the heated water. May I come in?"

It was Saito. Chiyo suddenly realized that if he came in...he would realize that she had lied to him. What would he think of that?!

She shook her head vigorously at him which earned her a questioning glance form Yamazaki. However he went ahead and let him in. Saito had the sleeves of his kimono tied up with a tasuki and his hair was in a messy side ponytail. He looked slightly disheveled yet his face remained stoic and unfazed.

He set down the teapot he held next to Chiyo and his expression turned sheepish. " U-um, may I stay?"

Yamazaki nodded without even looking at him and immediately got to work. He poured some hot water over a cloth and wrung it out on a small metal pan beside him. Chiyo winced as she felt the warm water react with her wound to create an awful sting on her shoulder.

" Sorry. This might be a but uncomfortable."

Chiyo held back her pain biting her bottom lip. Yamazaki was already so kind to help her and she didn't want to trouble him by making him scared that he was hurting her. She look silently at Saito who also stared at her with his shining purple eyes. Guilt flooded her senses as he looked away and showed immense interest in the ground.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Yamazaki cleaned her wound. Not even the stinging from the water could clear the guilt that hazed Chiyo's senses.

" I'm going to remove the bullet okay? Please bear with me. It will be very painful but I know that you are strong. After all you told me that you one time chased a boy into a classroom and he refused to leave for hours."

He laughed and she laughed weakly in return. Then he added as a side note," By the way, what's you favorite color?"

Suddenly she felt the tweezers probe into her wound and she let out a yelp. Saito's eyes shot up and he said," Yamazaki. Is she going to be alright?"

" Yup. It's just painful for a while but she'll live."

Chiyo was already expecting that. When she was in London, her aunt would always ask patients a question to calm their nerves if she was giving a shot. Before they could even answer, a sharp needle would have found a way into their veins and bloodstream.

Saito's calm composure seemed to break a little as Chiyo hissed in pain when Yamazaki wiggled the tweezers around. He moved closer to her and put his hand over hers and rubbed her hand with his index finger. Panting she looked at him and smiled a little. He only frowned harder and closed his eyes.

Sweat beads formed on Yamazaki's forehead. He was trying his best to find the bullet. The wound was probably already infected and any minute longer could make it worse. Normally, he drowned out the patients cries but seeing Chiyo hold in her pain seemed to make him want to yank out the tweezers and comfort her. After moving around a bit more he sighed in relief and thought," I found the bullet! All I need to do now and pull it out."

He whispered soothingly to Chiyo," It's almost over. Just hold on for a bit longer."

" Okay. Just do whatever you need to."

With a count of three he yanked the bullet which earned him a moan of pain from the tense brunnete below him. With a sigh, he dropped the bullet and tweezers into the pan. Chiyo also exhaled and closed her eyes. However, Saito's hand still stayed glued on top of hers.

" How are you feeling?"

" Pretty good for what just happened. However, even though you numbed my skin...I could still feel it."

" Just take a nice long time to think about what it would have felt like without it."

They both laughed at the joke. " True enough."

Yamazaki proceeded to clean up the rest of the wound with the warm water. Afterwards, he added some stitches. Saito's hand never left hers for a second. Surprisingly, it felt comforting. Yamazaki finished up in silence and Saito said words for the first time during the procedure," Can I have a moment alone to talk with Yakamura-kun?"

* * *

" Um sure...if that's what you want. I'll go outside to clean things up." said Yamazaki as he gathered his things and promptly left.

When Chiyo heard the door shut, she gulped and avoided Saito's eyes. She had deliberately lied to him when he asked her if she was okay and now she had to face him.

" Yakamura-kun."

She continued to stare at the sheets of her futon. He sighed and repeated," Please look at me."

Chiyo had no idea where all her boldness came from but, she still kept her eyes glued to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a finger slip under her chin forcing her to look up. Her brown eyes seemed to burn at the intense gaze from the purple-eyed man.

" Yakamura-kun."

" Saito-san...I-"

" Why did you tell me that you were fine this afternoon when you were obviously wounded?"

Chiyo kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say.

" Yaka-"

" I'm sorry Saito-san. I didn't mean to lie...honest! You guys are all going through very tough times and I didn't want to add to the troubles."

" Keeping it from us adds trouble to our hearts."

Her eyes widened and she asked," What does that mean?"

He sighed and gently whispered," We all care about you Yakamura-kun. You have brought something to us that...well I don't know how to describe it. We need you."

The thumb that held her chin moved up to pat her head. " The next time you're hurt, I want you to tell us right away. Alright?"

" Okay. Thank you."

" Good not get some rest. Today was a very long day."

She felt warmth leave her as his hand slipped away and he left the room. What happened to Saito?


	17. Author note 4

Dear Readers,

I have thought about it a long time. I am moving down to regulars math class for school. This is how the math system works in our school. The accelerated class learns half a year faster than all the other classes. ( I am 8th grade so accelerated is learning high school math.). Honors math is like regulars math but moves faster than regulars. If you are average to good...you are there. However, Regulars is filled with average to average. A lot of the kids who do drugs and are basically high school dropouts are there. This gives the class a bad reputation. Honors has been like this so far…

I walk into class

We write down notes. I'm just writing down numbers while my teacher talks in a foreign language . I have no idea what I'm writing...I just keep my hand moving.

We get a test back and I normally don't get an A

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and I cry a little.

I go back to the classroom only to cry again and for my teacher to get mad at me for causing a scene

I get in the car and my dad asks me how math was that day. He lectures me that I should work harder and maybe I would get a good grade.

I go home and do my homework which I don't understand and start skipping problems.

I study for another quiz and I just stare at my notebook unable to do anything.

My mom checks online and sees my math score

She walks into her room and shuts the door. Every time I try to talk to her she is exasperated.

My dad says " I told you so" and tells me I'm lazy and I'm not trying my best. He says some more hurtful things.

I go to the bathroom and sit on the toilet crying and trying not to make a sound. Then, I pull out a scissor and use the sharp part to cut the side of my finger so nobody can see it.

That's basically what happens every Friday or Wednesday and I can't take it. I'm so scared that someone will see my cuts but I just can't stop. I feel so much better after I cut. It's like someone giving me a hug and rubbing my back soothingly. Nobody ever does that and the only things I hear are such hurtful words or friends telling me " you'll do better next time" and running off to join other friends. I am moving to regulars and I made the mistake of telling my parents. They will let me move down but they are upset. I am so mad at myself. I don't want to be bad at math! I just get anxiety every time I look at it. I cry a lot and I mostly cry about math. I don't know. It's affecting my other subjects so much because i loose motivation to even get out of bed every time I get a test back. I am just very sad right now. However, I will be firm and not let my parents berate me into staying in a hell hole where I will do unhealthy things to myself. I am not just a trophy to brag to friends. I am a human and humans have limits. I think I have reached mine.

\- Author


	18. Who is Nanarel?

" Kyonosuke stand up straight!"

Chiyo was leading exercises with her patrol team and they had been at the same drill for a few hours. She sighed to herself and thought," I must be doing something wrong. We've been going over this drill for hours yet none of them have it perfected to the point where they can actually use it in combat!"

Her men looked tired. Sweat pouring down their faces and excessive panting. It was very hot and even her just standing there giving directions was already making her dizzy.

" You can all stop now. Good work but you all still need improvement. However, it is hot so go and get some rest until you are called again."

" Yes sir!"

The men immediately dispersed laughing and joke amongst themselves. Many headed for the well to drink water or wash the sweat off their bodies. Chiyo sighed sadly again. Sometimes, she found it hard to teach. She didn't know how to direct them to the way she envisioned it in her head.

She started to head back to her room when she saw Heisuke standing by a pole. He waved and she ran towards him.

" Hey Chiyo how's it been going? It's so hot today right?"

" Yup! I think I pushed my men too hard today.", she paused before asking," Do you have any tips for teaching?"

" Trying to teach them a new drill eh?"

" How did you know?"

He laughed while she groaned. " Well, I asked Harada the same question a long time ago. It gets easier later on but only once you can successfully teach a few drills by yourself."

" Really! Can you please give me some tips?"

" Sure. First of all you ha-"

He was interrupted when a Chizuru called out," Chiyo-chan there's someone to see you! He's out by the front gate."

" Okay thanks Chizuru!" she shouted back.

" Sorry Heisuke-kun, I gotta go!"

" No problem, we can talk later!"

She ran towards the front gate pondering," Who in the world could be looking for me at this time of day? Actually...I should be asking who would actually go outside in this weather…"

There was a man outside waiting for her. When she walked within seven feet of him she could smell the strong odor of raw fish. The heat didn't improve the smell either. There was blood on his clothes and some chunks of meat that clung to the cloth. She fought the sudden urge to gag but put on her best smile.

" Hello what can I do for you?"

" Are you umm Nanarel or Chiyo?"

" Yes what's wrong?"

" Well, this foreign lady with red hair and very fair skin asked me to come to this address to give you a message."

Chiyo's heartbeat quickened. _Was Aunty finally here?_ She asked in anticipation," Oh that must be Aunty Tellula! What's the message?"

" The lady wants you to meet her and a group of strange foreign kids at the docks in a few hours. They are residing in a shabby inn called the Ichinose Inn and you just need to ask the man in the front desk. That is all."

" Thank you sir! Oh and before you leave; have you been paid?"

" Yes miss the lady gave me a hefty sum."

Chiyo reached into her pocket and pulled out a copper coin. " Here's for running in the hot sun.

* * *

Chiyo ran back to her room as quick as possible. Excitement ran crazily through her body as she yearned to see her family after many years of separation. Yamazaki was still sleeping soundly by the time she got back. She closed the door silently and tiptoed to her desk where she pulled out a mirror and searched frantically through a wooden chest.

" Now Nanarel, I want you to take this dress with you."

" But that's your favorite dress Aunty! I couldn't possibly take such a treasure!"

Her aunt gave her an exasperated smile and said," Just take it please. There will be a time where this dress will come to use. When that happens, I need you to use it. My mother had this dress tailored for me when I moved to England. I wore this through my tough troubles. Now wear it through yours."

" Ah hah! Found it."

The polyester felt like cool water on her hands. She could feel the grooves and ridges in her hand from the texture of the cloth. The dress was a rich navy blue as blue as the stormy ocean. It was a plain blue dress with simple gold buttons on a bib like collar at the top of the dress. The skirt was wide and A-lined so it could fit a petticoat underneath. At the bottom of the dress was some cream tube ruffles that made the more feminine. They were originally white but years had covered the white ink stains. Overall it was a very handsome and plain dress that was meant for work.

She pulled out a simple white petticoat and slipped it on her waist. The petticoat had tulle underneath to create some sort of poof and had cotton lining over it. This was also her aunt's old petticoat which she forced Chiyo to take along. Finally she tied on a corset over her torso. The corset did nothing to make her thinner like most women used it for. Instead, it helped her keep her posture and have keep shape for the bodice of the dress. Without it, the top of the dress would have wrinkles and unseemly folds. The corset had the ties in the front for easy access without a maid or servant.

" 1, 2, 3 pull!"

She yanked as hard as she could and she could feel the hard boning of the corset pull around her waist squeezing the air out of her while she tied it in place. Everything felt so different to her. A while ago, this was her usual daily routine but now it seemed to alien to her.

" It's been such a long time since I have worn clothes like this. Everything seems like such a distant memory." she thought as she pulled the blue dress over her head. She smoothed out the skirt and turned around looking to see if anything was out of place. Before, the dress ended at her calves but now it rested right under her knee. She smiled. Well at least I'm getting taller right?

After a quick brush of powder and patting some rouge on her lips and cheeks, she brushed out her hair and pulled them into loose braids. It only seemed proper to look presentable while meeting her family. When Chiyo was younger, she always marveled at how high the heels were on her Aunt's normal boots. They made her look powerful and majestic. She was so brilliant and those shoes just added to make her seem perfect. Before she had left, Lucilla who was also a fan of heels, gifted her with a pair. They still smelled like leather and shined in the light. She had never worn them so they were still new. Silver buttons trailed from the front of the shoe all the way to the top.

Slipping her feet in them she felt like a proper English woman. Because of the buttons, putting on both pairs of shoes took some time but she treasured every second of it. Somehow, wearing the shoes made her feel like her Aunt. Powerful and authoritative.

After a final look in her mirror, she made care to walk silently to the door as to not disturb her sleeping roommate. Harada and Shinpachi seemed to be having an arm wrestling competition of some sorts with Heisuke, Chizuru, Gen, Okita, and Saito watching. The heat really must have gotten to them she thought as she stared at them blankly before shaking her head. As she walked close she could hear a chorus of them yelling," FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Yup...really must be the heat. Chiyo was already starting to sweat in the dress. The long sleeves and many layers of undergarments made it very stuffy and uncomfortable. How does Lucilla and Aunty do it?

" Neh Yaka-kun what's the occasion?" asked Okita with a sly grin on his face.

" My Aunt's at the docs. I am going to pick them up."

" But why are you dressed like that? You look weird."

She rolled her eyes and sighed," Well your highness, I'm sorry if I look weird to you. However, you standing there with that grin of yours is even weirder than my dress."

Chizuru got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Chiyo. " I think you look really pretty today Chi-chan. This dress is so pretty!" she said while rubbing the material of the dress between her fingers.

" White! Chiyo looks so different!" exclaimed Heisuke.

Even Harada and Shinpachi stopped their arm wrestling and marveled at Chiyo. Sarto observed while seated. He thought," Yakamura-kun looks so different...she looks...pr-"

He shook his head. He couldn't have those feelings for her. They were partners...nothing else. Plus, he sighed, she seemed to have interest for Yamazaki. He seemed better for her.

" Wah Chiyo you look like those elegant foreign ladies I have seen in the market before. I've never seen you in nice clothes and makeup before!"

" Ah th-thanks but I think I'm not that spectacular in the looks department. I just thought it would be polite to look presentable while seeing them." Chiyo stammered with a blush. She had never been very good with compliments. She looked over at Saito and waved while smiling. He looked down.

Okita snorted and said," No matter what, those elegant ladies you have seen probably have the brains of a fly."

" Well, this fly has beaten you in hmm shall we say seven matches? Anyways…" She placed one foot in front of the other, picked up the ends of her skirt, and bowed down low. A curtsy," I shall be off. Can you please tell Hijikata-sa-"

" What do you need?"

Hijikata was walking down with Kondo with his usual stern scowl on his face. Chiyo originally had thought that him and Saito were siblings...she was pretty sure that she wasn't the only one who thought that.

She bowed respectfully to both and said," I just want to tell you that I'll be taking the rest of the day off. My family is over here and I wish to help them get settled in. Is there any last things you need me to do before I go?"

" That explains the whole...ah", he gestured towards her clothes," And no you have the day free to yourself."

Kondou also added," Would your family like to join us for dinner by any chance? They are more than welcome to-"

" Oh no we couldn't possibly-"

Kondou put a hand over hers and smiled gently," I insist. You have done so much for us and I want to see of the rest of them are as kind as you."

" Well then thank you. We will all be back this evening."

* * *

Saito walked Chiyo to the front gate. The two had grown closer since the gun wound incident. Chiyo was more open about her feelings and health and well...Saito had also begun to share his too.

" Mah Saito-san, you've never got the chance to tell me about what you liked to do in the summer as a child."

Chiyo had asked him that before she was shot in the back of the shoulder. He sighed and sat down next to her on the steps.

" Well I lived with my father, mother, and two sisters. The youngest one and I liked to go outside to catch bullfrogs. Then, we normally raced them. The one who won was the one who got the biggest slice of watermelon when we got back home. It was nice…."

" That sounds fun. But...I've talked so much about my family. However, I know nothing of yours."

He frowned and looked away. Chiyo gently put her hand on the side of his neck. They were cool and rugged from working with her sword. " I'm sorry. I may have asked too much. You can tell me one day when you feel more comfortable."

Chiyo's voice nudged him out of his thoughts," Thank you for walking me to the front. Take care Saito-san. She started to walk out the gate but he suddenly grabbed her hand.

" I never had the chance to tell you how u-uh different you looked. B-but! It's in a good way."

Wide eyed she smiled and giggled a little before saying," Thank you. I'll be on my way then."

" Be safe. And also, I wanted you to know that my father was a scholar. "

A smile from her.

She started off after waving to him one last time. Saito remained at the door step watching her figure disappeared. He sighed. A faint blush still graced his cheeks from his earlier confession. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

" Well it looks likes someone is in love."

Saito turned to glare at a clapping Okita with his usual smug face. He thought to himself," If Souji was an animal...he'd be a goddamn fox. He looks like it too."

" What do you mean?"

He laughed obnoxiously and said," You're different when around Chiyo. You seem more happy and at peace. I've also heard that you've even opened up a small sliver of your childhood. Face it Saito-kun…",he leaned close to his face," You're in love with her.

" You're jumping to conclusions again like you always do. We are friends and nothing else."

Okita sighed like a little child and replied," I heard you're little chat with Yakamura. No doubt that there's some feelings for her."

" I don't even call Yakamura-kun by her first name yet. We haven't reached that sense of familiarity yet."

" So you're saying that once she lets you call her Chiyo-chan, you'll admit you like her?"

" N-no! I wasn't meaning it like that!"

" Whatever you say...whatever you say…"

Okita gave him a knowing smug smile and walked away. Even after Okita had completely disappeared, Saito still stood there thinking.

" What are my feelings towards her?"

* * *

Chiyo could start to smell the sharp ocean breeze as she walked closer to the docks. Her heartbeat only quickened for every footstep she took. Her family was so close to her...she could almost touch them. She stopped and looked at the horizon. The ocean was also so close. Chiyo had always found the ocean to be so fascinating. It was this vast thing that connected so many worlds together. This ocean could bring you anything. Family. Wealth. Adventure. New lives. Opportunities. Death. Demise. Ruin. The ocean was a mystic treasure box that held all the world's secrets. What a beautiful creation.

As she neared the docks, Chiyo could see that everyone was in a rush. They carried the hands of children and boxes here and there. Some were agitated and some were excited. The docks were also a place of wonder. When had encountered the docs many times. The first time was when she was leaving Japan for England. She was awed at the number of people who buzzed around as if they were in a beehive. The docks of London were even more busy. There were smells of the most delicious morsels ever. Strange breads with a salty yellow spread. Foreign curries that smelled like the world's secrets. Tea that was spicy and flowery at the same time. All that combined with the salt air to create a perfume that could only be found at London's docs. There was things from all over to see. Strange animals with a long gray nose. Big cats with brown spots on a buttery sun yellow coat that gleamed like water. You could find jewels that seemed to glow in multiple colors like a rainbow at the same time. There were old books bound in fragrant chocolate colored leather. Rich and fancy dresses that all the rich high class women wore. Smooth velvets and silks that ran through your fingers like the ocean. Jewels and embroidery that seemed to catch all the lights rays. All this formed a beautiful song that greeted you in it's arms when you first set foot onto this strange land.

When she had first arrived she felt so out of place. She was a dark haired girl with almond brown eyes and a light blue hakama with boots. In her hand was a single suitcase that held nothing but some spare clothes, a hairbrush, an old shriveled flower crown that she had made with Chiyo, her sword, along with some other memories of her childhood in Japan. Chiyo remembered feeling so out of place. Women wore dresses that covered every inch of their bodies. Skirts fell all the way down to their feet and they wore boots with sharp heels. Their hair was done in some sort of intricate math problem. And there she was. A foreign girl with strange clothes and a leather suitcase with the leather peeling off. She remembered some people pointing to her, touching her clothes, trying to talk to her. However, she could only remember hearing water on rocks and shushed whispering. At the time, the only English she was " good morning" " thank you" " hello" " goodbye" and " where is". She later learned that people saw her as a " exotic" as most things from Asia were seen.

While she was reminiscing, she never realized how far she had walked. The next thing she knew was that she was standing in the middle of the docks. She had to ask a few people about the Ichinose Inn but finally tracked down. The Inn seemed to be very old and family owned. There was a frail looking old women at the room.

" Excuse me miss."

The elderly women who seemed to be taking a nap suddenly snorted and her eyes shot open," Oh dear please excuse me. I'm just a bit tired in my old age. What can I help you with?"

" I am here to see my distant family. Can you please tell me call them down for me?"

" Of course dear. What's their surname or a description?"

" Hmm how do I put it? They are a group of foreigners with a woman with red hair.", she took out a picture that her Aunt had sent her to help locate them.

The old women squinted before a flash of recognition brightened her face. " Oh yes! They were the first foreigners that we have had in such a long time!"

" Maho-chan come here!"

A young girl that seems about ten rushed out and said sweetly," Yes Grandma?"

" I need you to call the foreigners out to greet?", the lady looked at Chiyo.

" Nanarel."

" Tell them to greet Nanarel. What an unusual name."

The girl rushed off excitedly. Chiyo made some small talk with the elderly lady and learned that the Inn had been in the family for one hundred fifty years. They wanted to rebuild the Inn to fix some problems but were lacking money to do so. However, those changes would make the Inn beautiful once again and hopefully attract many customers. She learned that her Aunt paid the money to do so. Chiyo sighed," She probably messed up the conversion of currency…"

Suddenly their talk was interrupted when a cheerful voice sang out," Nanarel is that you?"

* * *

Hey guys this is Author! I was wondering if you could tell me what my writing is like. Could your describe my writing to me please? I want to know how to imrpove the content I write for you guys! It would mean a lot to me if you could take a few minutes of your time to write a review and maybe some suggestions on how the story should go. You guys are my inspiration to keep going in life!

\- Author


	19. Thomas put a lid on it would you!

" Nanarel is that you?"

English. She heard some hurried footsteps and instantly her cousin flew out like a bird. Without even being able to comprehend what was happened, Chiyo felt her sides being squeezed until there was not a drop of air left.

" Oh my goodness I haven't seen you for such a long time! How have you been?! I've missed you so much!" she shrieked happily. With each word she squeezed tighter holding the limp body of what seemed to be Chiyo.

" G-guh Lucilla I-I-I can-'t break-t-" Chiyo gasped while trying to loosen herself from her "murder hug" as they called her cousin's infamous strong hug.

Suddenly Lucilla's hand immediately let go when a woman's voice called out," Lucy that's quite enough. By the looks of it you've hugged the life out of the poor girl."

Both looked up to see a woman in a red dress walking towards them. Chiyo lowered her head and curtsied.

She had dark red hair the color of red wine and was cut into a short bob. Her skin was starkly pale which contrasted from her hair. She wore a red bustle dress that was probably the lastest fashion in London. Though her aunt was always professional, she never failed to be fashionable in the least. Finally, a dark red hat sat perfectly on top of her head without a single hair sticking out. Of course everything was immaculate.

" You've grown so much since I've last seen you dear. My dear little Nanarel is finally growing into a woman." her aunt cooed.

" Thank you auntie. And you still don't look a day over twenty."

" Aww what a sweetheart you are." she said while laughing and pinching Chiyo's cheeks.

Their laughter was interrupted when a man's voice scoffed," Forgetting someone?"

Her cousin Thomas leaned against the wall with his usual scowl plastered over his face. Unlike Saito's scowl, his was just plain annoyed.

Chiyo rolled her eyes and mumbled," Well hello to you to Tommy. Can't say that I missed you much."

" Well you've grown but not in a good way. In a few years, you'll be looking as old as Aunty."

Her Aunt's face darkened as a vein popped in her temple. It was as if the whole room turned to chills as the red haired woman loomed over Thomas.

" Excuse me Thomas...what did you say?" she said in a sweet voice with obvious malice laced in.

Thomas began to sweat as he stammered," N-n-nothing Aunty! I was just complimenting your beauty and youth. That's all."

The room returned to normal as she suddenly smiled wide and said," Why thank you. Anyways, let's get a move on shall we?"

They grabbed their things and bid the lady in the front goodbye. Chiyo said," My superior has invited you to dine with us. We can call a rickshaw to take us to headquarters and I'll help you find an inn at a later time. How does that sound?"

Her aunt pondered and nodded," That sounds lovely dear. I'll pay for the ric-"

" N-no Aunty. It seems as if you haven't got the full concept of currency converting. I believe that you payed the Inn way too much than you should have. This is on me since you've come such a long way."

* * *

" And Bethany started a courtship with John Bridges and they were almost going to get married but then Bethany had a child."

" Ooooh tell me more!"

" Well turns out that the child wasn't John's but it was actually Mr. Tennings the school teacher."

" So they had a taboo affair?!"

" I'm not so sure. Some say that he forced himself onto her…"

While on the rickshaw, Lucilla and Chiyo gossiped about affairs in England in English. The girl Bethany that Lucilla was talking to was a girl who went to their school. Chiyo remembered that Bethany didn't like her a whole lot. That was partly because they didn't head off to a good start. Chiyo had met Bethany when she first arrived so her English was not good enough to start a friendly conversation. She only knew proffesional proper words which made her seem cold and distant.

" We're here!" called the rickshaw driver.

They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't notice that the rickshaw had stopped. They stood in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters with it's bronze sign standing proudly. Hijikata had forced Okita much to his chagrin, to polish the sign. Chiyo had watched with glee seeing him suffer and now admired seeing her partner's shame displayed proudly. She got off quickly and helped Lucilia, Annita, and her aunt down. When Thomas came, she lowered her hand and payed the rickshaw driver.

She could hear Thomas mumble a curse word under his breathe while she announced," Alright my friends. We're here so please speak the best Japanese possible. We want to impress them and be able to hold good conversations.", she pointed

She then motioned towards Annita," You are going to meet the people I work with Anni. Just be yourself and if you want to say anything, I'll help interpret. Don't be shy. The people you will meet may seem scary but they are all kind people."

" Okay. I'll do my best to set a good impression."

" That's the spirit! But remember to be yourself."

Chiyo guided them through the tall oak gates. Once inside Lucilla gawked at everything. Headquarters had a serene rock garden and was very simple. All of them gazed at the simple nature of it all. They were all used to seeing lavish gardens with rich plants and colors. This was such a difference for them.

" Chiyo-chan welcome back!"

Chizuru greeted them and gasped," Is that your family?"

In Japanese she replied," Yup. Quite an interesting bunch."

" Wah! I have never met foreigners before! They all look so beautiful and unreal...like paintings."

It was so cute the way Chiyo's eyes widened as a blush began to paint her cheeks. Lucilla whispered," Who is that?"

" That's Chiyo my friend. Now practice what you've learned and actually talk to her."

" Hi I'm Lucilla! You must be the Chiyo that my dear cousin's always talking about."

Lucilla gave one of her beautiful smiles and curtsied. Meanwhile, Chiyo looked on the verge of fainting. " They also speak such good Japanese! So talented!"

" Yakamura-san you're back."

Gen was walking over to them with his usual kind smile. It was his kind smile that helped Chiyo transition into the lifestyle of being part of the Shinsengumi.

She bowed slightly and said," Yes. This is my family Gen-san."

Switching to English she said," This man here is Gen. He helped me a lot when I first got here."

She motioned them to bow and they did. However, with much clumsiness. Lucilla's and Auntie's corsets must be making it difficult. Meanwhile, Thomas has no darn excuse and Anni is just a young child. She would talk about it to them later. In England her aunt had told her," When in doubt curtsy." Now it was," When in doubt, bow."

Gen laughed as Chiyo apologized for their clumsiness. " You seem to have a very lovely family. Now let's go in. They're expecting you."

The group made their way to the dining room with Chiyo still appalled. Lucilla looked at everything in awe and Thomas carried his routine scowl. Anni had her usual calm face and Aunt Tellula had a serene smile.

Chiyo walked to door before saying," You ready guys?"

" More than ever!"

She slide open the doors to reveal everyone staring at them with surprize. " Hello we're back!"

" Wow that's your family? They look so beautiful."

" Dang you look nothing like them?"

" Are they eating with us?"

She coughed before announcing," Yes they are my family. This is my Aunt Tellula McCarthy, my cousin Lucilla, and my younger cousin."

" Forgetting someone again?"

Chiyo rolled her eyes before mumbling," Oh and this is Thomas."

Another curse word was muttered under his breathe as she directed them into seats. She had Annita sit next to her so she could interpret if needed.

When they were all seated Koudou said," It's wonderful to have you over for dinner. Please make yourselves at home. I am Kondou Isami; leader of the Shinsengumi. And you are?"

Aunt Tellula responded," Thank you so much for having us over. I hope we don't cause too much of an inconvenience. I am Tellula and I am dear Chiyo's aunt. Now kids, why don't you introduce yourselves as well.

Lucilla spoke up first in her cheerful voice," I am Lucilla and I'm Nanarel's cousin. Thank you so much for having us."

Thomas spoke up in a plain voice," I am Thomas and just as my sister said, thank you for having us."

Meanwhile Anita remained sitting with her head down. Her bangs cast a dark shadow over her face. Chiyo was concerned and she tapped Annita's shoulder. She only raised her head slightly.

She motioned," Anni. Do you want to introduce yourself to everyone?"

She shook her head.

" Please pretty please. Everyone is excited to meet you! Don't be shy."

" No really it's okay Nana. Just go on and pretend I'm not even here. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

All the men and Chizuru looked on in confusion as Annita and Chiyo moved their hands and arms into rapid movements. Heisuke whispered to Harada," What are they doing?"

" I'm not really sure. It almost seems as if they are talking somehow."

Chiyo gave one push," Please. It would make me very happy if you could introduce yourself. It would make everyone happy."

Annita slowly raised up her head so she was looking at everyone. She hesitated but slowly pulled her arm and made some movements. First she pointed at herself and then moved one hand to rest over the other. Finally she spelled out her name.

Chiyo looked back to everyone else and said," Hello my name is Annita." while repeating the movements the younger girl's movements.


	20. Thank you Saito

" Your family seems very nice Chiyo-chan." Yamazaki mused as they were settling down for bed.

Chiyo had finally managed to Yamazaki to call her by her first name. It wasn't easy but it felt much more relaxed when he said her first name.

She laughed and replied," Thank you Yama-kun. They are a handful but they are so happy and warm."

" Indeed." he chuckled.

Suddenly Yamazaki started looking at her intensely. The mood seemed to have completely changed between them. His normally calm purple eyes seemed to have some sort of strange gleam to them. She was so ensnared in his gaze that she didn't even notice him move close to her. Chiyo's thoughts were broken when she felt a pair of cold slender fingers gently grab her chin.

" Y-Yama-Yamazaki wh-what are you doing?"

His face was barely inches away from hers as he whispered to her," Chiyo I don't know what's happening to me but when I see you sometimes I feel this strange burning in my heart. My head then tells me that I want you all to myself. Tell me...do you ever feel this way too?"

She blushed immediately and suddenly she felt unable to even open her mouth to talk or breathe. His face kept on getting closer and closer.

Her thoughts were raging," Oh god I think he's going to kiss me! What do I do?! Do I stop hi-"

" Yakamura-kun I was wondering if you would like to take a wal-"

Everything seemed to stop as Saitou walked in the room with obvious shock on his face

A rapid blush spread across his face as he nearly stumbled. Honestly his face looked priceless and she wished that there was a way to capture it forever. He always had such a stoic face that even shock was a "shock" to Chiyo.

Very unlike him he stammered," I-I apologize I seemed to have walked in on something. If you'll excuse me I-I'll be on my w-"

" Wait Saitou-san I'll take a walk too. I think I need some fresh air actually." Chiyo immediately scurried to the door without looking back at the brown haired man whose stare she could feel burning holes into her back.

Chiyo slid the tatami doors shut with a deep sigh. Her face had felt so hot and burned with a vengeance just a few moments to her. The cool night air immediately kissed her face and soothed it with a cool prickling sensation.

" Are you ready to go?"

Even though it was dark outside she could see his glowing purple eyes. She nodded and they left. None of them said a word and a slightly uncomfortable silence hung between him as they walked side by side. The stars twinkled above them like glowing specks of powdered sugar in the dark vast sky. Yearning to even her his usual grunt when anything was said to him she said," The night is so pleasant tonight. It's an especial treat since the stars are so pretty tonight."

He didn't grunt or say a word so she continued," The moon is also so white and pure tonight. When I was younger Chizuru's father Koudou-dono told me a story. In ancient China there were these two immortals. One was a goddess and the other was a god. They both fell in love and they wanted to get married but the lord of all the immortal people said no. In the end they eloped but were quickly captured. Their only punishment was that they both had to live ins separate bridges surrounded by a thick fog so they could not see each other and the bridges only connected once in a lunar year. People believe that when the moon glows as brightly as this, it means that the god cleared ever so slightly that the couple can see each other and they feel more complete. Isn't it such a beautiful and romantic story?"

Again he said nothing and didn't make a sound. Finally she asked," Saitou..do you have any special woman in your life? It can be a lover, a sister, mother, aunt, or relative?"

She was nearly expecting nothing when he said," I have none. My mother died when she gave birth to my sister. Then my sister later died because she got typhoid and she never made it. I only grew up with my father and I rarely saw my extended family."

Saitou was surprised at the question. Nobody really asked him about his past so this was a huge surprize. Without even thinking he blurted," What about you...do you have a special man in your life?"

" No I don't. The most I have are friends like you." she said with a happy smile.

Suddenly Saito felt a tight feeling in his abdomen as he remembered what had happened as he walked into Chiyo's room. " I thought you and Yamaki-" he immediately stopped as he realized what was about to flow from his mouth.

Suddenly Chiyo stopped walking and was staring at her sandals. She muttered something.

" What did you say?"

Chiyo looked up and straight into his eyes with a fierce blush on her face. " When you walked in… I didn't know what was happening. Everything was so sudden I-I…"

" But, do you have feelings for him?"

" To be honest I'm not so sure. I think a part of me was happy but majority was really confused and I don't know how to describe it."

Saito sighed and said," I think you need some time to think about it. Remember that you can always talk to me if you need to."

Suddenly a small cold hand slipped around his and squeezed his larger one gently. Chiyo had a big smile on her face as she whispered," Thank you Saito...thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Dear readers,

its been a very long time since i've last updated. I think I've changed a lot as a person which also means my writing style has also changed. I feel as if my writing has matured a lot. I shall be starting a new fanfiction which I shall announce the title in the next post. Thank you for supporting me and I hope you can go and follow my next story!


End file.
